Samurai Jack vs Holy Britannian Empire
by Colossal the Omega
Summary: Story on hold/cancellation, unless anyone wants to adapt this story go right ahead. Too many projects going on in life, won't be able to continue sometime or never.
1. Chapter 1

**I said before I wouldn't do this, but I kind of want to after thinking it over. Here's how it's going to work, this will take place a year back before Code Geass would start in the show. That way I be able to give Jack an reputation of sorts. Also another thing I like to add that since Jack beginning of his quest, he been doing this for at least 1 or 2 years from season 1 through 4 ending. If so then it be about 3 or 4 years older to this point. This is the kind of setting I like to have for the story. I'm adding his 50 years experience for the new season 5 story yet cause of unknown information still.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, Code Geass or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 _The day... has come._

 _Aku is facing armies of many around the world and galaxy._

 _Jack had walk the world for three years by now,_

 _making many stand up against the tyrant that has ruled the world for thousands of years._

 _Now the time is here for his reign to end._

 _But what will become of it?_

* * *

 **SAMURAI JACK VS HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE**

 **EPISODE I**

 **THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND**

Jack has been through many struggles through his adventure, seen many strange things good and bad, fought many foes weird and strong, he has probably done a lot through his adventure. But now the day has come, thanks to him inspiring hope to people many are rebelling against Aku and his tyrannical ways as an army came to fight his and his followers.

Once he went inside the building to fight with Aku to put an end to all of this as he venture further in the depths of the tower. Every now and then Jack would kill Minions of Aku just to get further in the tower, Jack had to be creative just to get past some of the minions that stood in the way. But once he made it towards the center he prepared himself for this day as he yelled 'Aku' to challenge him in there final duel. Considering Aku destroyed all the time portals Jack thought all hope seem lost, but with now confidents he now comforts Aku to battle with the support of all the people he has made around the world and galaxy.

As Jack waited for Aku's response, the tower began to rumble for Aku appeared towering all who he sees beneath him. Aku slowly lower down to eye level or should it be more giant eye to normal size eye level is what would be said about this situation. Once Aku's eyes met Jack's eyes he narrowed his eyes having never thought this day would come, but after seeing the signs Aku knew that this was **truly** the final battle for them.

"So Samurai Jack, the time has come for you and I to finish what we have started many years ago." Aku stated. His eyebrows scrunch as he narrowed his eyes as he talk, "Yes Aku, it has come. The time for your reign ends here. For I will not only free this world from your evil, but will destroy you once and for all." He 'hmm' at Jack's claim, but thought of something he needed to confirm for his self-interest.

"Well, you seem to be ready for this day, indeed. But what about traveling back to the past, hmm? What about trying to stop this future from ever happening and reclaim your homeland from my evil reign? And what about all that you cared about, can you live with knowing you will never fix the past ever again?" At one point he thought about it, how he has failed his quest and failed to save the one thing he truly cared for all these years after Aku destroyed the pathway to his past. But with help from his new friends, allies, and some that he would consider family made in this future state created by Aku. He can say for certain that Jack never regrets this life and will preserved this future at all cost once he destroys Aku here and now.

"I once thought about those questions, to which I thought after all the time portals are gone that I have failed my mission. But after I had some help remind of all that I have done in this world and how my quest has truly never end. I regain my resolve to fight once more, and now I will take back what you have stolen." With one draw, blade ready at hand. Jack took his stance preparing for the fight of an lifetime, now all that is left to see what Aku will do and how he will have to fight with everything he's got to defeat him.

This was all he needed to know from Jack, seeing his determination, his willingness to fight the bitter end, and most of all his will along with the resolve to put it end to all that he has done over the years. "Yes... you have the resolve. If this was the end of course." Jack thought Aku would have started the fight soon, but not have what people call 'A rant' for this part of his battle.

"I mean yes, you have done a lot over the years. But really what will happen if you indeed win this battle? Seriously, You and I know that you will swing your sword, I will use my powers, then after the fight ends I escape and say "I'll be back Samurai" then I fly away until I resurface again over the next years, but you! You'll grow old, tired and weak by the time I return. And then your son/daughter will take over what you have started years ago, then the same thing will start all over again. Do you really think after all these years that I AKU will be defeated just because you are-" Before finishing his sentence Jack jump forward slicing his left side cheek open as Aku shouted in pain. Once over his pain, he turn to glare daggers at Jack for interrupting his speech. After staring with narrow eyes at Jack's eyes, he came to the realization that this is no joking matter anymore. This is truly a serious battle to the bitter end, now knowing this Aku decides to take this battle seriously as well, so he can face his worthy adversary.

"So, we are seriously doing this? Very well, but what might happen next you will soon regret for the rest of your life, for in the end of this battle **I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"** Proclaim Aku, then he used his shape shifting powers to turn into a Gorilla( **Episode I Form** ) to start the battle. Since he was high up when transforming, Aku used his weight and force of the fall on top of Jack knowing he move out of the way, giving him time an opening to land on the flaming rock formation. Jack keep on jumping on higher ground to try and slice a part of Aku's body, but he keep on moving around while throwing fist left and right, sometimes Aku swing his claw hand in order to kill the Jack.

Of course Jack would figure out how to hit or cut Aku once he got the idea. Using his agility, Jack jump on Aku's right arm right when he punch at him, then sword dive on top of Aku's head. Feeling the pain, he swiftly shape shift out of harms way changing into a cobra( **Episode XII Form** ), tangling his body around the flaming rocks to used for advantage. Jack is grateful for bringing more then his sword after all this time for this battle, he pulled out a rope with a hook end gave a good swing as it latch on the flaming rocks for him to swing and land quick enough to see if Aku is behind him.

Unfortunately for jack, Aku came slamming in him right as Jack block the attack with his sword. Aku didn't realize how strong his attack was to the point of bashing through the tower inner walls to outside. Jack felt helpless as he was falling from high up while Aku change again into a Winged Dragon( **Episode XXXVIII** ) that allowed him to fly, Aku would have enjoy Jack's death if he didn't had help from the Scotsman who used an air bike to catch Jack as they flew higher around the tower.

"Thank you my friend, I am glad to see your here." Jack says glad to see his friends around to help. "Aye don't think nothing of it, with all of us around the world taking that big tree ogre armies, my clan and I decide to help you on this quest to finally defeat Aku, once and for all." Before more can be said, Aku charge at them from the sky trying to bit on them. The Scotsman dig in his pouch to grab some grenades to throw at Aku, this was nothing more of an annoyance if they weren't filled with Celtic magic, this had some effect on Aku as the Celtic magic could be considered on pair with Jack's sword, just less strong enough to give Aku pain then the sword.

As they flew through the sky, the two came to one of the higher building to fight better on the platform then try and fight Aku in the sky. At this point it seem that he'll be fighting two warriors instead of one. For this occasion Aku split himself into several pieces to fight them as some turn into a Bear( **New Form Bear** ) it had a black body with claws on his hands, a black face with flames around his eyes. The next few change into a cat like creature( **New Form Tiger** ) this had green stripes with a lot of black covering it's skin and flames around the eyes. The last pair change into some form of wizard to cast spells having green skin and white hair covered by his wizard hat( **New Form Wizard** ).

"What in Bunny Blazes does this Baboon think he's doing?" Scotsman thought aloud.

"Do not worry my friend, focus on defeating him and worry about when he'll strike." Jack assured as he prepared himself for Aku to strike any moment. Soon Aku's own selves attack them in packs, the two then went striking down any and all Aku's clones. With the two of them combine their strength and skills, they're taking Aku's body down piece by piece. However Aku for some reason smiled despite the disadvantage that may unfold, for it seems that he has plan this ahead of time for what is yet to come.

Once the two, have taken care of all the Aku's clones they are left with the two wizards that stand behind the army. The Scotsman and Jack glance at each other having a knowing thought to attack at once as they struck Aku down at the same time. This lead to Aku's clone stab by Scotsman to be destroyed while Jack's clone is absorb by the sword. Once that was finish the two relax as it seem to be the end of Aku's reign of terror.

"Well, that was a rip off of an battle, I expect more from this bloody worm crawling wimp."

"It is actually good that it ended the way it did. Made things simpler than I expected, but all wells ends well I suppose." Before the two could continue a vortex look hole appeared above them as the two saw some sort of rainbow tunnel falling down on them. Jack soon realize that Aku still had a trick up his sleeve and unfortunately he brought his friend with his clan along as the trap been activate. Jack had the look of shock and surprise as he tried to warn the Scotsman, but fell deaf upon them and anyone else unfortunate enough to be suck into the hole as they vanish from the world. What happen afterwards was the world is no longer ruled by Aku which will recover to it's former glory in no time.

* * *

In the rainbow tunnel like portal they keep on falling down like they could not stop as the two tried to figure out how to escape.

"That blasted, rat-face sneaky snake. Aku brought us in this mess on purpose, yet he was still defeated, so what does that big oaf gain from all this?" Scotsman question was something to consider, as Jack is deep in thought why that is himself. He knew that once he struck Aku enough he would have finish him in one final blow, if not seal him until his next return. But then realize as his eyes widen than he still had Aku within the sword, and that Aku wanted this to happen in the first place.

Just as Jack figure this out Aku forced himself out of the sword as he still had enough energy to mock Jack's failure while he laughs, "FOOL! Did you think that I would have not come prepared for this moment, I had this dream that you would destroy me on this day, and that if it wasn't you someone else would have taken your place as they wield the sword against me." Aku said grinning in his so called victory. "Now you two will stay here forever as I return to my world where your existence will never again defy my-"

ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR

"Huh?... What is this?" Aku turn to face the thing that roared at him, but that in turn let to his downfall as he was struck to the side by some powerful force that sent him somewhere in the unknown. As Jack and Scotsman wondered what happen they came across an Red Bird like Beast of unknown origin. What kind of bird it is they don't know, however what they do know is that the bird seems mad at them and is willing to kill immediately. As the bird charge at them Jack and Scotsman defended themselves from the beast as the three battled each other.

* * *

With Aku, he still is falling towards what seem to be his oblivion as he tried with all his power and might to escape his predicament, but found he was powerless in this situation.

"BAH! How dare that creature to strike me, I will show who is the dominate one here when I meet again with it. But first I need to find a way out of this... Huh?!" Aku soon discovered that he was losing himself as his form is reverting back to what he was before the poison arrow gave him life. Realizing that he'll no longer be who he is desperately tried to think of anything and anyway to stop what might happen to him. But in the end he realize that he'll still lose himself even if he tried to stop the effects from happening. However he also thought of something else that made him glad of thinking of it in time. Using whatever power he had left Aku use a spell that would send him to where the creature that attack him to it's world of origin, as such even if he was a black tar again someday and somehow he will return.

With those last thoughts in mind, Aku eventually reverted by to his former form as the tunnel like portal spit him out as he landed like an meteor on some land that he'll be resident until his return of evil once more.

* * *

With the last of their strength they strike the red bird like creature down, making it retreat back to where it came. As this happen the two found that they no longer had the strength to fight anymore, as they accepted what is to come.

"I am sorry my friend, I wish I could have change what is happening to us as I should have taken the burden of what Aku brought upon us." Jack said in sorrow, but is willing to hope they will at least make it somehow.

"Don't worry laddie, I am glad that I get to be with you side by side for this moment, even if this might not end well for the both of us, I know you don't mind having a friend along the ride." Scotsman said with a smile.

Jack smile at the thought that at least he won't experience this alone like last time, "I have to admit, this is better to have someone along instead of being by myself for the ride." As the two thought about this a light came from the end of the tunnel as a sign that this is where the portal ends.

"See you on the other side laddie."

"Likewise my friend." The two brace for what is to come blind by the light facing the unknown.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt to try something new for a change. It will be different as the story progresses, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as I will. Also this helps bring fresh ideas to different stories when doing two stories at once. Just to clarify this was brought up thanks to many who fav. for the one-shot story. So for anyone wanting to support this story keep on fav. or review as the chapters go by., if you want to at least.**

 **P.S. I tried to do the Scotsman of how he speaks, but it is difficult to do, sorry if I didn't get it right, I'm trying as much as possible for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whelp, here is the next chapter. Been a while and summer has come and gone. Now with Fall on the horizon we are in for few holidays coming in and out. Just to say, I took the time to rethink about the story, after seeing Samurai Jack season 5. I now have an idea on what I like to do here, there will be other series added, but this story will focus more on Samurai Jack and Code Geass for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, Code Geass, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 _50 years have pass, but I do not age_

 _I have finally face Aku, only for him to throw one last tricky before the end._

 _The world I am in, torn by war is being consume by an powerful force known as_

 ** _Britannia Empire_**

 _With it's iron grip, the world feared their power,_

 _and I stayed behind the shadows, watching all burn powerless from within._

 _But this must end, as the people suffered enough pain from this corruption._

 _now it is time I take my sword,_

 _Rise against an unstoppable force,_

 _and go to war._

 _ **GOTTA FIGHT BACK, FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**_

 _ **LIBERATION HAS COME!**_

* * *

 **SAMURAI JACK VS HOLY BRITANNIA EMPIRE**

 **EPISODE II**

 **THE CALL**

The day started like any other day, with few things that you at least expect Japan being controlled by the Empire, resistance try fighting back, Britannian enslaving the world as the more they conquer, Japan resistances are consider terrorist. All these things are normal days of the now known Area 11, which shows the sad state it has become thanks to a growing force which many fear. However rumor has it that for some time a clan of Scottish people have gathered forces to oppose Britannia uprising in power. This clan has grew in size of their own nation, protectors of Europia United as a military force. This has lead to myth and legends of what battles have been fought and how they still manage to hold their ground despite the overwhelming odds.

This has lead many organizations to inspire like them to fight back against the Empire. But as I stated before, the overwhelming forces of Britannia is insane to many degree, especially since the technology is far greater in their own home nation by the best scientist ever gather. If only it could make up by blunders of arrogance with their over superior ego to add the ever growing head as today. This has lead many worthless death count on many stupid decisions for glory and pride. That said, despite the overwhelming odds against the ever known Scottish forces called "The Clan". They put up better fight against these odds, if that had made up for the nation having half the country being taken over.

Thou the state of Europia United has been fighting a good fight, Japan spirits are at their lowest of the low considering they too wish they are strong as The Clan. The only thing they have as myth and legends go is a samurai that no one knows if true or not, but many believe at this point that he's a make believe considering the help they needed was not there in great crisis.

In Ashford Academy, the students are going class as daily routine, one of the classes involve our hero Jack who is called Burt Michael who is a teacher of said school. What he teaches, is some history along with other stuff from other countries, though Jack had to go through Britannia system to approve this class, it was worth the effort. Jack in some way gain popularity from not just teenage girls, but also boys as well. He is known for being a respected teacher even among the elderly as they see him very wise, honorable, and follower of tradition. Even among the Japanese he is consider easy going, though their are some who despise him who not just being Japanese, but also for joining the ranks of Britannia that has enslave the people.

It wasn't a easy path, but he has made a living for his life. This has also lead to Jack being known as Golden Lab Retriever, a nickname for being the only teacher that goes after students that skip class from school. His most famous tale is how he goes after Lelouch Lamperouge every time he gambles in chess games. Right now Jack is walking around the city asking some people where he went as Lelouch got smarter with his skip outs from school. Jack is wearing his gangster suit from back the day with few adjustments to look formal for school teaching, added with his hair stretch to his back neck without the chonmage. This is to better blend with society as to not get caught by Britannia forces.

Jack been thinking of all the things that happen over the years. Many things have change since coming to this world, one would think that with all that is going on Jack be used to this stuff. But this world, it feels different and not in a way you feel good about it. Since coming here Jack has been separated from Scottsman for who knows how long, it has been over 50 yrs. by now and word is he's fighting the Britannia army for a while. Jack though has his own mission of fighting forces that appear in the shadows.

Rumor has it that some cult has worship a god name Aku as they try to revive him back from his encounter with Jack. The group themselves are called Solomon Demons, as stated it is believe that 72 demons existed as lesser demons within the legion. These are Aku's followers as they appear every now and then to cause havoc in society. This become his daily night routine to scout out, find them and destroy all minions of Aku. So far little to no success has been made against them, considering they have unlimited resources as Jack came to hiding within the shadows from their spies, assassins, bounty hunters and more.

Jack keep looking when an transmission from Clovis appeared on screen, more lies made by the Britannia Empire to cover up their misdeeds. These events had lead to Jack going to hiding as he sees most of his efforts becoming pointless as more people become corrupt by society. Just as he was about to move to another location, he took his unofficial government cellphone that has a tracker just place unknowingly by Jack to make finding him easy. Jack narrowed his eyes seeing Lelouch move faster then he should towards Shinjuku Ghetto. Making a mad dash, his gut feeling tells of misfortune that will be days to come from now.

* * *

 _"How the hell did I get into this mess."_

Is all Lelouch can think about all day, everything seem to go well until an car accident happen along the way to Ashford Academy. Of course he is thankful that Ishida Uchiha didn't came along, that is the name of Jack before Britannia came along or Baka Sensei is what he called him in the days. Lelouch along with Suzaku were students of his when his friend wanted to learn the way of samurai. Jack at the time was a local wander of Japan as he traveled the world exploring many sites helping people were he can. Lelouch thought he was a fool for helping people where he sees anybody in need, this had lead some rocky relationship with Jack teaching his samurai ways as each lesson became harsh training by the lesson.

When the invasion came, Ishida(Jack) went out to fight the Britannia forces along with the soldiers of Japan. This was fools errand attempt to fight something you can't beat. Back on topic, Lelouch went over to check if anyone is hurt from the accident, only to find a weird person appeared for one moment, then vanish without knowing where she went, at least he thought the person's a she. Before knowing what happen next, somehow Lelouch ended up in the terrorist truck carrying a bomb, then spotted one of them piloted an out of date knightmare to fight Britannia chasing them. This lead Lelouch being underground to see his long time friend(Suzaku) attempt to kill him, before realizing he's trying to kill his friend Lelouch that stop his advances. Then the two found the bomb contain a green hair girl who's suppose to be the bomb, this has lead to Britannia forces to confront them as the officer decided to shoot the Britannia forces killed his friends before anything can be explained, Suzaku got shot for defying orders as something happen within the truck giving Lelouch the time to escape with the green hair girl.

Personally, Lelouch already has a hard time following the events what happen. None of it matters now as he tries to escape this hellhole that seems under attack by the Britannia forces ordered by Clovis to eradiate all Shinjuku Ghetto folks becoming a survival to the death scenario. As things are it be a miracle till he escape with his life.

"LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!" Cringe to the last voice he wants to hear.

He turn around to see his long time sensei and sensei of Ashford Academy, "Well, hello Baka Sensei. Surprise that you made it here." Lelouch greeted with annoyance turning to face Jack walking towards them.

" _sigh_ When will stop calling me that." Seeing his long time apprentice and student of Ashford Academy. Things haven't been easy between the two, both of them know that if anyone were to find out the connection between the two, Britannia would be all over them. Up to this day, Lelouch sometimes wonder how he survive the invasion of Japan, considering how he is still alive. Though Jack still cares of Lelouch, that doesn't seem to comply with Lelouch.

"When you stop caring about others instead of yourself." This is one of the reason why they don't stop talking despite knowing they survive. Lelouch is the kind of person who sees things with Logic and Precision always deciding on facts and evidence. Never believing on things called the supernatural, plus Lelouch sees Jack as an old man following traditions long forgotten.

Jack knew that things would be this way even when 7 years have gone, but still keep a friendly and respectable relationship. "Lelouch... Are you okay? Why are you here, you should be in school by now." Jack started by asking a question.

Lelouch always felt he would never like the guy, but for some reason had always respected Jack's will and determination no matter the odds. "I'm fine sensei, and so is she. If you must know I accidentally ended up with the Terrorist group, which if I might add happen to steal a poison gas turning out to be this woman." Lelouch said in annoyance. But while the two are focus on each other. The green hair girl eyes are widen after seeing Jack here, it has been years since their last encounter having the feeling she will not walk out of here easily now that he's here.

 _RUMBLE_

More explosions happening as Britannia forces destroy and kill people left and right, in the past Jack would have tried to save as many people as he could, but now he's more focus on his cover then fighting an unbeatable war with a empire.

"Seems like they aren't stopping any time soon." From the way it sounds the forces are closer then before as Lelouch thought.

"We should head to our hideout my friend knows about." This raise an alarm in his mind. Lelouch couldn't help but be suspicious of Jack."Seriously, are you some kind of terrorist or something Baka-Sensei?" The comment made Jack sweat feeling that it's suggesting he's a terrorist organization. "Um no, I just know someone who is... an reliable friend."

The three move along making sure no soldiers were in sight.

 _Flashback_

 _few hours back_

 _"Excuse me Sir." Turning around to see an elder man about his 70's walk towards Jack.,"I cannot help, but hear you looking for a student outside of school." Jack politely smile with a bow, "Yes, forgive me as I happen to do this a lot despite my teachings degree, I find I most assure the next generation of children must have their education no matter the circumstance." Jack explained._

 _The Elder chucked at what he heard, "Ah I see, your the Golden Lab Retriever that some friends of mine talk about." The comment earn sweat drops from Jack thinking about his nickname, "No, I didn't mean-._

 _"I'm joking my boy, you must lighten up. However, I know from my grandkids that your more wise on certain subjects that most forgot this day and age." The Elderly said._

 _"Thank You, Sir."_

 _"Now, if I remember. The boy your looking for went this way to some noble, I believe for gambling. But I must warn you, I hear there might be some Terrorist activity going on at this very moment." He warned_

 _Narrowing his eyes Jack said thanks and left, having heard what they plan, Jack made a call to some friend of his who is a genius beyond his peers. Only problem is he doesn't know who this person is or if he's really an ally to be trusted._

 _Jack continued running towards where Lelouch should be at having got word that Lelouch has somehow involve with the resistance by accident. On his way Jack saw some Britannia forces heading for the Shinjuku Ghetto, by the looks of things they intend to destroy everything in sight._

 _As he made his way sneaking about, eventually fighting some of the troops he found that Lelouch is underground through reports from the soldiers making way to his direction._

 _Along the way his so called ally inform him that if Jack goes through with this there be no turning back, considering he's the one that give him his cover up name. Jack knew this would come eventually, but still press forward wanting to do what he can._

 _Flashback ended_

Jack saw the destruction made by Britannia already can hear the cries for help. Although he did save some while traveling to this area, deep down he knew it was a fleeting thought. Lelouch keep quiet about what happen earlier on his way here as he knows his sensei did appreciate Suzaku learning the way of Samurai. Jack heard some sound of footsteps racing towards their direction, knowing that trouble is coming he had to do what he must to keep the two alive. Lelouch notice this as his sensei stood facing the other way.

"Lelouch, go." He said before turning his head to face him, "I will stall for time, you go on ahead while making your escape."

"Humph, maybe this time you actually die here." Lelouch whispered now dragging the girl along, but for some reason Lelouch had this gut feeling that today something will change the course of his life forever.

-Space-

The unknown ally that Jack called is name none other then Dexter Boy Genius, he has went in hiding for some time now going by different name called user Sigma9012. At some point in his life he did live normal life, but his family was killed by Britannia Empire at young age, he is 19 yrs. old living in his secret laboratory.

"Computer, scan the Britannia forces being deployed."

 **Scans indicate, that Britannia Military are lead by Clovis. Bringing forces enough to conquer a country in one strike, however by their radio chat it seems unlikely there will be any mercy from them.**

"What are the chances of survivors for Shinjuku Ghetto residents?"

 **Base on the forces and man power, chances of survival are 0.0002% chance of survival out of 99.9998% for all being laid waste to ashes.**

Dexter didn't know what to think, on one hand this is none of his business as he needs to focus on his survival, but the other hand Jack is out there risking his life and limb to fight for people he knows nothing of, plus he has save his life on one occasion from 2 years ago.

 _sigh_ "I'm going to regret this... computer, activate protocol 6k91Omega. We are going to war."

In one basement within the laboratory, there are robot mechs in all different kinds for this special occasion, they are suppose to replicate the Knightmare Frames, but better in design and piloting. In the basement is armies upon armies of robots storing about 200 thousand at a time, in over the years Dexter has made 4 other Laboratories over the years, including this base. The army he has created is called **Dexter's Britannia R.L.F. Counter-Strike** RLF standing for **Rebellion, Liberation and Freedom.** The first line of mechas is is from the early stages building this army, the testing stage called **Knightmare Frame Upgraded Prototype Assembly,** each design that hasn't been built, success, or will never be used. As such Dexter's ideas was out there to having at least thousands of ideas.

The first line of mechs are the early design programs meant for cannon fodder, the number of troops can be made easily as they are called KFUPA-0003, but now is called DRDF-01 also known as **Dexter's Robotic Defense Forces.** In appearance they would look like Dexter in robot form. It has Dexter's color scheme representing his army, can walk and run functionally while maneuvering with grace and stealth, they carry thousand energy bullets that can pierce toughest of armor with the force of wrecking balls killing anything instantly. Problem with this early stage mechs is the intelligence of A.I. program, in some way they are the muscle, but no brains, these line of mechs are nickname Grunts

Next the second line of mechs is specially made for filling defense department, they are called KFUPA-0012/DRDF-02. This line of robots are similar to the first, only differences is they carry energy manipulation for making wall shields, bubble shields, protection shield to others, and absorb attacks while reflecting them back. These set of robots have no attacking power, but make up for this with defense potential of energy manipulation, only problem is they are heavy, slow in movement, and two times bigger making them bigger targets against enemy forces. Considering the amount of armor on them and defense, it's given nickname is Tanker

And then the third line of mechs are specially made for speed, there legs have some wheels along with the arms giving it the ability to move faster and transform into vehicle of certain design. In this case they are meant for quick attacks, assassination, and transport for emergency. In some of it's design, they have the ability to move faster then sonic boom or speed of light, however that is still impossible without the right upgrades and materials. This set of robots are called KFUPA-0020/DRDF-03, giving them the nickname Speed.

There is two other types, but are meant for emergencies in case Britannia is too much for his forces. Dexter got his armor suit enhancer ready for battle, adding some modification to his suit. After some calculations, their are 50-60 Sutherlands, unlimited amount of tanks and soldiers, and main HQ known as G-1 Base where Prince Clovis is leading the charge.

At some point, Jack was given his sword back for his sake, Dexter knew something will happen eventually. He heard some reports of him going out trying to stop and organization called 72 demons. That said, Dexter only deployed 70 Grunts, 25 tankers, and 5 speeds. His tactic will be sending 20 grunts to counter the Britannia forces, all the tankers and speeds to secure the residents, 45 grunts to surround the area, and the rest will guard Dexter overseeing the operation.

"Alright troops, you know what needs done. We have gone through some of the simulations like this, now is the time to put all our training into action. I will admit, we haven't been in battle for some time. But, I am confident in not just us but also in those who we help. Now let us go to battle, and pray that this day will end quick." After making his statement, all his drones do as ordered, hoping things will not end in bloodshed.

* * *

Jack manage to finish off the soldiers chasing them, but still needs to make sure Lelouch and C.C. are okay. Considering that she is involve, he's not sure how it will end, last time they met they both fought to kill each other. Since then hasn't seen her for some time, now C.C. is with Lelouch all the more to catch before something happens. Having his sword again, he fought the soldier till their unconscious. Given that his sword is only meant to slay evil, it acted more like a baseball bat bashing people instead of slicing them up as a blade should.

" _Regardless, I should have notice that was C.C. Even though I still fight the 72 demons, I been out of shape having been less fighting then at the other world. Still what could she be up to now, I must stop her and Lelouch from forming a contract."_ Jack thought, running towards the direction where they left.

After running for some time, the pathway lead to some run down building where he's surprise to see corpses all over the area. Shock that this happen without notice, he tried to see if there is some alive, but failed to notice someone was there already about to attack him with a short blade, with quick reflexes draw his sword blocking from stabbing him.

Once Jack saw who is attacking he notice it was one of the Britannia soldiers, who doesn't seem to be in good mood apparently.

"Who are you, identify yourself!" She demanded, Jack study her carefully before speaking, "I am Professor Michael, I work as school teacher from Ashford Academy." Jack replied, this made a questionable look from her, who thought he's suspicious.

"Why's a teacher like you here?" She asked wanting to know information, and yet had this familiar feeling towards him.

"I was searching for my student, but apparently he somehow... escape my sight." Jack Lied, feeling nervous about lying even after some time has pass, "Who might you be Miss-?"

"I'm Villetta Nu from the Purist Faction, you will prefer to me as Officer Nu." Villetta stated, giving clear sign of authority.

 **(A/N: I don't know the military ranks in Code Geass, so forgive me on this mistake. If anyone has some idea, just list them on the review, thank you and onward with the story.)**

"Yes, of course." Jack replied

"I wonder though, why do you have a sword, a Katana to be precise?"

"Um... it was given to me by my father, who... stole this from an Eleven in the war." Villetta knew that something was up, but can't shake this feeling that the two of them know each other from the past. This has lead to Villetta conflicted on what should be done here. One hand after checking an area where she found soldiers dead with one girl aside with a boy who somehow escape, this left a sour taste on her part for being careless. The other hand, there is this feeling within her spirit that told of knowing this man, but not sure where. This feeling had also told Villetta to let him go, leaving some conflicted feelings on what to do. With a deep sigh, she knew what had to be done.

\- SPACE -

In Britannia, the people enjoying the life they live, carefree and ignorant on outside country. In some cases, this would be considered good when nothing is troubling the nation. However given the Britannia's reputation this will lead to there down fall. Those who are in the known are rare and few, more specifically three of them name Kiva, Jamie, and Coop.

These three are together after some incidents that was covered up by Britannia after their Megas done some damage to destroy the enemies. Still the Britannia army intelligence isn't something to worry about(To prideful in acknowledging the threat) that these three are more enjoying the days of peace.

This was not said by Kiva, who is more worried about the future then what goes on in this timeline. Also the fact that in her timeline the Britannia Empire had declare war on some occasions that instead of just fighting Glorft along with Britannia as well.

Which is why Kiva has no problem with getting Coop fighting with Britannia considering in the future a lot happen.

"Really Kiva, I would love to fight them as much as the next guy, but what we do when caught?" Coop asked considering they were almost killed on occasions not just by Glorft, but also by Britannia as well. Also with the way things have been Coop had to think smart a bit more then used too.

"Why you against this? I thought you like to go where the action is, or are you scared?" Smirking at Coop, Kiva would usually be reasonable and smart out of the three, but being here and living the life with Britannia nation had somewhat change her attitude making her more reckless then Coop, which is really shocking.

"Coop's not scared, he's being smart about this." Jamie said defending Coop, "I mean, what we do if they catch us? How we live if we can't come back here, did you think that far?" Jamie over the years had pick up on how Kiva really hates Britannia despite this being in the past, Coop eventually pick on this as well. This made the two more wary when she wants to fight. In the past this wouldn't have bothered them, but with things are times have change. Now about everyone feels the need to hide or fight Britannia Empire.

Kiva has notice the two being more cautious when she volunteer for battles, mainly with Britannia forces. But this time she actually has reason for this and why this fight is important.

"Are you sure about not fighting? Cause your old pal from back then called in a favor, said you know the name 'Dexter is what he called himself." Kiva stated, before she know it Coop ask what his pal wanted, then went to get Megas started for battle, Jamie and Kiva are actually caught off guard when Coop went head first into battle without warning. From the way it sounds, this Dexter is probably a friend of his meaning that they fighting is bound to happen.

\- SPACE -

With Jack he somehow manage to escape Villetta despite being a terrible liar on his part, he had a feeling Villetta only done that because she had other thoughts in mind. Along the way, Jack pick up C.C. who is still unconscious, knowing that she has immortality to begin with. Only problem now is to find Lelouch and bring him back safe.

 _"Today seems to be a sign of omen, I hope nothing bad happens after this."_

* * *

 **Now that everyone saw the chapter, I like some thoughts on this. And yes I had made some changes, good changes I hope? If there is anything you like to talk about just review or P.M. me when given the time. Now that is out of the way, have a good day/night and until next time PEACE OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the Lateness, I been coming up with too many ideas my head would explode. So now that I'm focus once more, let's get back to chapter updates again. Also forgive me, if I miss something out of ignorance, I can't know everything as is being human having flaws.**

 **I want to make a comment on with this Fanfic story creating OC robots will be lots of fun. Since this will be expanding the story depending on how it goes.**

 **D** **isclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, Dexter's Laboratory, Megas XLR, Code Geass or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 _War is hell_

 _Yet we crave for conflict within our lives_

 _But why, is the question?_

 _In times of War ideals are thrown into the wind_

 _Values are burn to ashes_

 _Moral is lost memories_

 _Life is put to death_

 _Why do we fight, why do we struggle, and why there are enemies when they never exist?_

 _When we are born, we're lost lambs that follow the Shepard_

 _As we age, we learn of what is out there or at least in our imaginations_

 _Once knowledge is obtain, we think 'I am the most important person in the world' is our thoughts_

 _This thinking is created, because of the belief that we are heroes and everyone else is supporters or villains_

 _But then, does it mean the true evil is really another? Or that we deny that we are not heroes, but monsters_

 _War only exist because enemies exist_

 _In turn enemies only exist_

 _Because WE ourselves are the real villains/monsters_

 _Until the day we listen, understand, and accept all people in the world_

 _Conflict will never end_

* * *

 **SAMURAI JACK VS HOLY BRITANNIA EMPIRE**

 **EPISODE III**

 **They call me [Blank]**

 **BATTLE IN PLACE** : SHIRMISH IN SHINJUKU GHETTO

Britannia Forces - 50 to 60 Sutherlands, unlimited tanks and soldiers, one G-1 base

 **against**

Dexter's Forces - 70 grunts, 25 tankers, 5 speeds, and Dexter(Commander)

Resistance(Terrorist) - 12 Sutherlands, 1 Glasgow, Lelouch(Commander)

Megas XLR - On route

Samurai Jack - Occupied

Lelocuh had somehow pulled off what maybe the most reckless thief in his life, now riding a Knightmare Frame known as Sutherland. This was done by the help of his Geass power recently obtain, already adapting to this power Lelouch used this opportunity to gain trust from the terrorist group that he just met(Ironic isn't it?) to help in his battle with Clovis. This would said easier and done, if not for the fact of strange reports of Unidentified White Knightmares he's been hearing over the radio. The good news is whoever is leading this assault is attacking Britannia Forces, this will give him time to think and plan for his next action.

At the same time in G-1 base Clovis had got word of unidentified Knightmare Frames going around destroying his forces. From what he gathered there are 20 knightmares who are attacking his army leading a frontal assault towards G-1 Base forcing them on defensive position. 45 other knightmares are surrounding the Shinjuku Ghetto which suggest whoever is leading them is trying to keep this between them and whoever they are facing. 30 others are reported evacuating people out of the area, If Clovis wanted, he could orders his troops to attack them at weak point, but this would lead him defenseless against the 20 other knightamres and he would still need to deal with 45 others surrounding the area, as he been told are shooting down anything that try to past them.

Now if this was thought by a Military Commander, we all know that they would have at least come up with thousands of plans depending on the situations, Clovis however...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

...is not, leading many officers thinking 'what should we do' as the battle rages on. While if a situation called for it, any officer no matter the rank would take command when the leading commander is compromise, any officer **COULD** take over. Problem is Britannia soldiers are trained to follow higher authority, meaning no thinking only following. This kind of situation though proves how stupid their training method is at times.

"My Lord, please calm down. We can order more reinforcements for whoever is commanding these forces." Said Bartley Asprius, having an idea who they are facing, but need confirmation just to be sure. Clovis in his state of mind seems more like a fool at this moment, Bartley could take over so that the situation is under control, only thing stopping him is fear of his own execution of taking command. Whoever is commanding these White Knightmare Frames, they seem familiar as if he had fought with them before. This might have been from hearing rumors of these knightmares or that he know who the enemy is attacking them.

After waiting for a while and finally calming Clovis down, a soldier came with reports on his suspicious. Once he read the information his eyes widen feeling his hands shaking from his own fear. After calming down Clovis notice Bartley staring at some paper, while also noticing his hands shaking and see some of his eyes widen in fear it seems.

"Bartley! What's the matter with you!?" Demanded Clovis.

"S-Sir... I-I just found out who we... ( _gulp_ ) are facing, my Lord." Bartley said stuttering over his words. Clovis while claiming a patient man, is not up for whatever nonsense his subordinate is afraid at the moment, "Well spit it out, whatever is that you found, OUT WITH IT!" The only thing he did was walk towards Clovis, pasting the paper while his hand shaking, rolling his eyes Clovis snatch the papers to look at the report, Clovis would have thought that it was some famous, a new terrorist or anything that might give closure to who is attacking them. But the moment when certain key words were reading and finding the name of this threat, Clovis literally stood faster then monkey's jumping in shock as he look at Bartley with horror and rejection of what he is reading.

"BARTLEY! Clovis shouted gaining his and others attention, "Is this true! Is THIS who we are dealing with!" Clovis nearly yelled pointing at the report, Bartley stayed quiet for what seem like hours, until answering, "Yes, my Lord. I'm afraid after scaning the unidentified Knightmare Frames and design... they have confirm that **HE** is here." Once Bartley said those words, Clovis felt his world burn in flames, already without realizing his pupils shrink and somehow piss his pants without realizing it. Everyone else is confuse on what has Clovis scared to the point of wetting his pants. That is until he gave the orders yelling, "Get the Viceroy Palace online immediately!"

"But my lord, we should have no problem wit-"

"I DON'T CARE, This message is of absolute important, rely this to them. **Dexter 'Boy genius'** has been found." The others immediately understood the importance of the action. In Britannia an event happen after conquering Japan aka Area Eleven that change into the Britannia's greatest disaster in history. In the past their was a family renown for genius intelligent beyond their time. Over the years, that intelligent has come and gone, or is thought have if their son Dexter showed that intelligence runs in their blood, this was proven as he was able to talk and wear glass at 3 days old. With this in mind, he had somehow built over 30 inventions in 1 year, as he grew older, Britannia had already sign him up for best education thus increasing his intelligence.

However Charles Vi Britannia announce that Dexter and his family are branded as traitors, most wanted and greatest of criminals in their nation. Few had question this, but many follow their emperor's will. However this had happen after Japan was conquered by them six month ago, Dexter at the time didn't go down without a fight, in which he created a army of his own. The armies hover were defeated not because Britannia was that good, it was more the people that manage to maneuver around his creations. One in particular calls himself Mandark, with his intelligent almost if not above Dexter's genius intelligence. Him along with others have repelled all Dexter's attempts in almost everything he does. But even then, the damage done by Dexter was enough to cause catastrophic results to their nation, even for only 2 years his inventions were enough to havoc anyone who tried to kill him. On his final battle, it took all their military might to finally end the threat pose by Dexter.

As such, Dexter was forced into hiding from the world. Some have said he died in battle depending on the story, while those in Britannia high up in rank knew better that he is still alive in this world somewhere. Now that he has appeared once more, Clovis made sure to report of his whereabouts. Their only small hope was if Dexter didn't contact his partner in crime, this would make the situation more dire then needed.

* * *

Charles in his throne room receive a message of importance, that Dexter Boy Genius is alive. Those that are with him became pale at the thought of what he'll do if not stop, thus Charles has summon one scientist who has shown to be same level of intelligence as Dexter, that individual is name **Mandark.** His family became the most famous genius in 5 generations, starting with his great-great grandfather **Mary 'Mandark' Astronomanov Junior.** Who at the time was the son to a criminal mastermind who used inventions to ensured his scheme.

For 5 years he ran lose causing chaos in his day until his son caught him using that same intelligent making him and his descendants famous for the new renown family of geniuses. Apparently that same evil run to the current Mandark as for those carrying the name Mandark is considering a vile spawn of evil. In this case for Britannia having Mandark on their side able to achieve conquest through intellect is consider fine to them.

Mandark in his early twenties(24) with a business suit, carrying a lab suit for certain occasions. Came in as he was summoned after receiving Charles call, walk in the throne room seeing some terrified after hearing some important message.

Kneeing before his emperor as a show of respect, waited for Charles to speak his command, "I have a task for you Mandark, there was a message from Clovis who has claimed that Dexter 'Boy Genius has return. Not only that he appears to have his own army of robots station in Shinjuku Ghetto, you and I along with those of higher command knew this day would come, and I expect you to finish what was started those years ago." Charles announce, giving Mandark permission to speak.

"Do not worry my Emperor, I have waited for this day that coward would show his face." He said then look eye to eye with Charles continuing, "With my own Metal army along with some allies I acquired, we will finish him once and for all. First with permission, I like to take some Britannia forces with me, for this will take time before Dexter will be destroyed in case his own allies does show up." Having his head down, Mandark along with some high rank Britannia knew that while the world is small, there are forces hidden from man. When planning to conquer other nations, one must know there are always bigger fish from the last. Charles gain full experience of this as he realize after becoming Emperor that in order to defeat your own enemy, one must ally with those having same goals as your own. In this case, Charles made a deal with Mandark is consider a counter-strike against forces claim unbeatable.

Showing his approval, Charles made his announcement within ear reach, "You have my approval Mandark, for now on you are hereby given all authority in all operations that the traitor involvement. As such you will seek him until called upon or have killed the traitor in your return." Standing up Mandark made his way out, preparing for what maybe a long journey ahead. But inside he smiled with joy knowing that he'll personally kill Dexter himself when given the chance, for there rival ends with one remain standing as to show WHO is the greatest genius of all time!

* * *

With Jack, he saw some of Dexter's robots on the move. One of them allow for Jack to ride where Dexter command his forces, soon he came to where Dexter stands on some open area using his technology to oversee the battle at hand.

Jack walk towards him, having set C.C. somewhere for recovery, "You seem to be busy my friend?"

"Well coming out in the open wasn't my idea." Dexter said as he turn looking towards Jack, "I'm only doing this cause you have save me once, along with Coop after that last fight." Back then, after his failed attempt to protect Japan. He set out to explore the world once more, although have explore the world few times over in his 50 years, the world itself became complicated as he needed to hide before someone tried hunting him down. His last good deed ended up saving Dexter's life, in return he help Jack to hide in plan site. Since then Jack would only fight when dealing with certain evil forces, one of them happen to be 72 demons. The organization seem to be myth that existed for thousands of years, some say said it is led by ancient evil(Already can guess who) sealed away long ago. Legend says that this evil gave the people knowledge surpassing the most brilliant of minds, including the creation of robots.

So many years have pass, shaking his head to focus on the now then before. Another explosion closer then before, Dexter look out seeing how his army is demolition Britannia forces. He made sure to put A.I. chips in his creation giving them intelligence to make decisions on their own. Plus this creates a bond between him(Man) and his Creations(Machines). With this it gave his robots self-independence to handle different situations in battle or take command of the forces. Dexter over the years had gain more compassion then last time Jack remembered, this made him realize how Dexter has change putting efforts against the opposing force of Britannia.

With C.C., she had recovered from her injuries, now her only problem is Jack. C.C. didn't know why he saved her, but wanted to escape first before anything else. That said some of these Robots that boy(Dexter) brought seem like they wouldn't allow her to leave. These robots are random creations meant for normal everyday lives, meaning these robots have no combat ability purely meant for civilian duties. Dexter usually doesn't slave his creation given they had personality of their own, plus some that do leave are given free choice by his permission. Dexter has gone through changes in his life, and while he is one to boast at times, fighting wouldn't be his boastful time.

As the battle continued Jack saw that some of the Britannia forces are being killed by their own. "You've change." Was Jack only comment, nodding in agreement Dexter's felt after sometime more mature then he used too.

"While I do not support fighting for the greater good, I fight to stop a empire from rising. And I hope that it will bring courage to those under oppression of Britannia Empire." Dexter said more towards himself then anyone, suddenly more explosions appeared all around Shinjuku Ghetto his wrist watch blinks many times before Dexter look at his status.

 **This is Robot Grunt 7-ZERO-183 Reporting,**

 **Britannia forces increase by 100fold.**

 **S** **cans indicate they have send precisely 3 G-1 Bases, 172 Sutherlands, 536 Tanks, and 984 Soldiers have joined the battle.**

 **While the forces of tanks and Soldiers here are Britannia Forces, further scans through radio chat concluded they are Japanese troopers.**

 **The forces deployed are from Britannia Empire themselves, responding to immediate threat by Shinjuku Ghetto!**

 **Britannia has sent a unknown White Knightmare Frame, wiping out our forces one by one, unable to access it's stats?!**

 **Further scans have shown unknown forces arriving, emblem signal suggest both Britannia empire alliance with new forces?**

 **Unidentified Forces Assembling,** **Unknown Frame need data input,** **Reinforcements Acquired,** **Overwhelming Numbers Assembled,** **Need Immediate Assist, COMMANDER!**

After the transmission, Dexter look at Jack wondering what he plans to do. Jack already on the move getting his battle gear(same clothes from the beginning).

"What you doing?" Dexter asked, making Jack to look his way before continuing.

"I'm going to fight."

"After everything that has happen, you plan to risk your life for people who no longer for their lives!?" no reply, Dexter tighten his fist feeling like he's letting his friend a pointless fight for nothing.

"Don't you understand what is happening? Do you have any idea what this world is like these days, DO YOU JACK!" still no reply, something in him felt like everything will change, he blew his cover, Britannia army on his way, none of this prepared for what he considered a hailstorm ready to rip anything apart. Still what is about to happen he could at least convince Jack to think before fight.

"Dexter." Surprise by his response, Jack fully ready turn to him as he showed not only someone ready to fight, but a harden warrior who has experience pain with gentle kindness in his eyes. They say while looking into another eyes you see the soul of what he/she represents, what he saw in Jack was something never seen before, as something grew burning within his own void to create... something entirely unknown?

With a heavy sigh, Jack felt like he needed to say something, on his knees Jack took the moment to gather his thoughts then said this, "I can never say how grateful I am that you help me in dire need, a stranger who never give you a home, a life, a kind world that I once saw in my youth. Because I have nothing in return to give back." Taking a moment before continuing, "I have lived in this world for 50 years, a life where I should be old man, having no care until my final moment in this life. I know for a fact that I am cursed, because Aku used his portal towards the future in his iron rule. My simple quest for return in the past had come with a price, this price had lead me here where I wandered long and far for answered no where to be found."

"But as time continued, an empire grew in power. One where compassion is for the weak, helpful is thrown for selfish gain, forgiveness replace with hate, mercy... is used for..." Feeling himself shaking, taking deep breaths he slowly let his emotions calm down before talking. Dexter felt a lot of emotions from Jack, this feeling was not something a man carries with regret, this man carried what many can consider, a burden. This was no simple burden that one carries everyday, this was one where a man must finish, what he has started.

"Thank you for everything Dexter, but now's the time. The time to bring this world out of this nightmarish dream, into the light." As he stands Jack got what he needed before heading for what many consider death valley at this point.

Moving towards battle, Jack rushed in hoping lives can be saved before it's too late, after disappearing Dexter walk where C.C. is recovering, seeing she hasn't escape Dexter look at her as she look at him for few seconds till, "Now C.C., I like to ask few questions from you?" If she was surprise, her expression didn't show, but knew deep down this will be a long day.

* * *

 **Next time,**

 **Jack is confronted by forces new and old,**

 **as the battle rages on, not only with Britannia and Dexter's military armies will collide,**

 **but one where Jack will meet enemies, he will not be prepared for.**

 **Can Coop make towards his comrades in time?**

 **is Mandark making his move?**

 **Is this all the forces in play, adding more players to this world of chess,**

 **or is there a king that hasn't appear?**

 **Next time on Samurai Jack vs Holy Britannia Empire**

 **Episode IV**

 **Age of Dawn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotta say this was a pain in the arse! I'm trying not to change too much from the original, but at the same time some events can be avoided when adding characters from other series in the mix. Sometimes I'm stuck on should I make original story plot or follow halfway with the series story. It's hard at times, but I'm trying to not delete my stories incomplete or barely starting out. As such I'll improve the writing when I can, and try not to forgot at times.**

 **I want to say while last year is great, a new year has began where we can make it better then last. And now on to the new chapter update, at the end there will be some important info for our adventures with Samurai Jack to come. This is to keep everyone informed on what is what if you want to cheat sheet when forgetting on certain days. That said enjoy!**

 **P.S. sometime in the future I like to make this story with 5 cartoons and anime series to make it interesting later down the lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, Code Geass, Dexter's Laboratory, Megas XLR, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **SAMURAI JACK VS HOLY BRITANNIA EMPIRE**

 **EPISODE IV**

 **Age of Dawn**

 _Last time:_

 _The forces of Britannia commanded by Clovis went to retrieve as they call poison gas, when it was really contain with a Green hair girl with strange powers given to Lelouch. Presume to be dead, Lelouch decided to payback Britannia for their killing spree and more self-vengeance as this brought opportunity for his revenge against his family. Meanwhile Jack going by the name Burt Michael, a school teacher after his failure protecting Japan. His Exile while temporarily has fought some battle involving the 72 demons. After trying to bring Lelouch back from gambling had fate decide to bring both to the field of battle. This has brought some imposing figures from the shadows. By the end of this battle, many will see a new era, where all who went hiding **WILL RISE!**_

In another part of the world, their lies a skyscraper some part of the world with the words M.O.D.E.N(Modernization, Organize, Demolish, Education, Nurture). A small time cooperation meant to help the ill and helpless. As such it is through this organization, the world was made better after ruins of war destroying the world through politics and manipulations. The boss name Godenom Kujakac, about late 30s, blue hair, greyish-blue suit, red tie, brown eyes, and his most distinctive trait sharp pointed fingers, having only four fingers each including his feet. While odd it was confirm as birth defect from his medical doctors, through his business he's manage to keep the world balance thanks to charity work helping any in need. This eventually brought people to gather to 'save the world' as their logo goes. At the moment their is a business deal going on, this will allow his employees permission to travel Britannia states, as the country is more worst condition then others, while not the capital other area numbers are in more need under conditions better off unknown.

"And so with this, we will provide travel expenses towards Area Numbers. In exchange, your people will provide food, shelter, health care, protection, etc. as we bring those unable to support themselves." Said a Prime Minster from Area Five(Iceland), since Britannia came along things... weren't that well. With this company they will survive starvation through coming winters, signing the contract with his Index Finger, Godenom shook the man's hand the Prime Minster left for urgent business, He was offered to stay, but decline knowing this is more important.

After he left, Godenom's cell phone ring. but this was no ordinary cell phone, this was specially made for private calls, taking the call Godenom went towards his chair putting the shades down, darken the room light's off, then black mist appear changing his shape to his true form. Once done a holo form appeared as he bowed his head.

"Lord Demongo, we have urgent message from Japan." A Ninja wearing a mask in likeness towards his master.

"And what prey tell is this message, my humble servant?"

"Not much, but the fact two important people have been spotted."

Tapping his fingers, Demongo tried to remember what it was important people who they are looking for, it's been almost thousands of years trying to reclaim his master, that time seem so slow in his life. Living longer lives has it's benefits, but sometime the small things are harder to remember given their short life spans and all. Time went by, Demongo learn of his master's disappearance, eventually came to this world discovering his master is in slumber, with whatever resources he pulled, Demongo gain his own but small empire in secrets until his true master will arrive. Only problem is needing a army instead of relaying on soul's collected. as days went by, two things he made sure to keep eyes on. One being green hair witch with abilities useful to them, the other need eliminate on sight. But more people were added on needs of useful or threats. Only few list of useful with little threats need eliminated, with this in mind felt confident that all threats are taken care of.

"Who are these people, might I ask?" Waiting for his report two images shown by the ninja as one show C.C. appearing once more, this brought glee to his day. But all that excitement went from sunshine to heavy thunderclouds once his eyes saw the second image. The Ninja could have sworn he saw white in his black skin, almost old man grey color.

"Where did you find this!?" Almost shouted in surprise.

"They were spotted in Japan, Clovis is planning some assault over the resistance cell, somehow this lead to them confronting their forces. There is also reports that this man is involve with our affairs, apparently has been destroying our bases left and right for sometime." This made Demongo worried, as he been told only a solar eclipse can revive his master from slumber. But for this to work, it has to be precisely right where Aku is trap with a complete Solar Eclipse, it so happens that the time is near. However with the rise of Aku's arch foe, this complicates things.

"Send in Demon numbers 50 and 62 towards the fight. I want to know how strong our enemies have become." Demongo command, at the mention of one demon, the ninja shaken while unnoticed stood frozen by the mere mention of the demon.

Demongo notice annoyed by his presence, "Well, be off I matters to attend too."

"My Lord, why send Demon number 50 for such insignificant people. Demon Brother 62 I can understand, but Demon 50 of all-"

"DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! This event are marking the new age has come, I am sure cause he is there for this is no ordinary mission, this is of most importance, take heed of these words 'the SAMURAI has return', now begone!" Demongo command with authority behind his voice.

"Yes, my lord." The ninja left in hurry not wanting to feel Demongo's wrath anytime soon. While he is worried about the samurai's return, somehow deep down he is excited for rematch. Changing the room back into office, Demongo keep his form as he look outside the window memorize by the scenery as he thought to himself.

 _"Well my samurai friend, the world has change. People no longer care for others, conflict is desired, and most importantly power is everything. How do you plan to survive this I wonder, Samurai Jack your time has come!"_

* * *

Jack encounter some heavy resistance as Britannia Forces came left and right, still having his skills fresh Jack went towards the next group of soldiers who came unprepared by his frontal assault. Deflecting bullets, Jack went through soldiers cutting their guns disarming them. While sometime had pass, he has killed people before real flesh and blood not robots. Coming to terms with killing someone to survive was his hardest moments he ever experience, if anything Jack has been practicing his disarming techniques and sometimes hitting his targets dead(The latter last resort). Since getting back to fighting again, Jack wanted to put his past training against armed gunmen. Making sure the civilians are safe more came his way, this time with more Knightmare Frames. These metal titans have troubled Jack for sometime since discovering this technology, it was these metal monsters that made his journey around the world harder.

But thanks to Dexter, he had some training in order to fight his metal foes. Dexter didn't like how Jack destroyed his machines easily, but was alright using Drones instead of robots with A.I. intelligences, difference being drones are programs design for one purpose or more base on what there build for certain task, robots with intelligences can act more human then the humans themselves at times(Jack even admits he's met machine with emotions more then human). That said three of them came towards his direction shooting their guns. But Jack was faster and more agile then these BKF(Britannia Knightmare Frames) cutting their legs quicker then anyone notice in time.

With their forces disarmed as Japanese civilian escape, as Jack and Dexter work on their end the Resistance Cell took care of their own side. That said, with the Resistance Cell being lead by Lelouch(Unknown to them) they manage to hold off their forces. Now the only problem is that new White Knightmare Frame dub Lancelot who has been plowing down their forces like butter. Since that pilot appeared with it's new knightmare frame, Dexter had to pull all the stops to try and prevent this new player from killing everyone.

 **With Dexter**

After getting what he needed to know, Dexter decide to fight along with comrades. With Jack and Resistance Cell covering most of the fights, it was matter of time before more reinforcements came along, he knew Britannia will get more serious as some of these allies might be connected with his rival. After taking the fight with his new battle suit installed with nano-tech Dexter could use the suit like it's his own body. Before going out he made sure C.C. was taking care of leaving his personal security bots to keep tabs on her(Still need work on human security measures or combat abilities).

Fighting few rounds here and there, keeping going as he needed to end this battle quick. He knew that everything he's planning for was not ready, this being too soon to strike Britannia anytime soon. However having his first battle experience with these guys gave knowledge as to what not and what can be done for next time, from his studies he imagine that having to kill and fight are too completely different planes all together. Even so he'll need to finish this now understanding his position in this fight.

Now that all the civilians are out of harms way, the remaining resistance cell helping to keep them safe along with his own robots. The only ones available are himself, Jack, Knightmare Pilot(Kallen Stadtfeld) and the mysterious voice who gone silent since these turn of events. Before that he manage to create a sinkhole underground taking out most of these forces to give them time to regroup. Unfortunately that white knightmare manage to even the odds and is now hunting the remaining forces. At this point it's now a game of cat and mouse where all four of them are mice and white Knightmare is the cat along with his masters the Britannia Empire.

"Yo, Boy Genius, am I late for the party?" Dexter knew only one person who would call at times like these, somehow he smiled at his antics knowing things will be okay now.

"Your Late Coop, but right on time. Got a lot of robots here to smash, personally your help and destruction is needed and I love to see you smash everything." Dexter said smirking as he knew how Coop did things.

"Wait, YOU want me to smash things!"

"Yes Coop, while I rather peaceful about my fights, this will consider forceful negotiations with our favorite guests."

There was silence before Coop responded, "Who are you and what have you done with our friend!" Shaking his head Dexter shut his communications as he focus on his fight against Britannia forces.

* * *

Mandark enter his personal laboratory, although thanks to the emperor he now has over 124 laboratories each with one purpose to fulfill the other. However all of them connect to one as a fail safe in case someone tries to steal his inventions. That said, this Laboratory is special because it allow Mandark to not only personalize his inventions, but also allow the self-destruct activation codes in all laboratories except for this one. Of course knowing this is flawed weakness, he had other ideas in mind.

Mandark walk towards the docking bay, where he has his allies the Survey Corps, lead by Levi who will personally take charge in this mission. "Susen, I have gathered the troops, given how many forces their are I say this will be enough for now." Levi only had 30 people enough for 6 squadrons to eliminate any opposing knightmares, in the past they were stranded on a small island unaware outside of their world. Mandark came investigating the island finding some strange creatures walking the earth. That all change when he help eliminate their enemies in exchange for their services. The people realize how twisted the world became, but still honor the agreement for protection against Marley government that has somehow allied with Britannia Empire, this lead to them being a secret between Mandark and their government for sometime.

"Would you stop calling me that! The names Mandark."

"Yeah, not happening Susen, or do you prefer Mary since it brings out your girlish side." Levi mock, knowing he won't stop, Mandark facepalm in his mind before continuing business as usual. One of his devices is creating portal gateways that allow him and anyone to travel from one point to another in one instant. This allowed them to bring as many forces as possible without hindrance. Few moments the portal open as they jump using their 3D Maneuver gear to glide their way out, followed by Mandark's own Metal creations, the armies are divided by their roles from Ground Forces to Navy Forces to Air Forces and more. This army is what mark Mandark famous to all who are his enemies and bring fear as his armies nickname Metal Army, all know his creations having no heart, soul, or feelings while Mandark is known as 'Iron King, Dark Lord of the Modern Century'. After waiting for everyone to enter, he snap his fingers to summon his own prize creation for his battle with Dexter once more.

"This time, you will be mine Dexter, _HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!"_

* * *

The battle was going out of control that even our Britannia Prince Clovis had no idea what was going on anymore. Technically this would be consider 4 powerful forces going 2 on 2 battle, but even so this was considered way too much. At some point the forces began to dwell in numbers, now that most of their forces are taken care of it's only a matter of time before they are found and executed for treason. They had word of their new reinforcements being deployed by the Emperor's personal scientist name Mandark.

This brought new definition of fear and power, while fear of someone and respecting their power is one thing, Mandark didn't earn respect instead brought total fear and dominance as if he ruled the world as god with malice intent along with sadistic pleasure in his subjects and enemies alike. One can describe it as Mandark being once devil turn god in one night without warning or foreshadowed. This in mind gave whole new terror to their nation as some question or realize how warped they become as one nation.

"Your Highness, we have receive word that Mandark is entering the battlefield. But has requested all our troops to fallback" That brought silences as they just realize the terror of all metal has come towards the fight. Clovis though remain calm for odd reasons.

"That's absurd! We have them where we want them, on what authority!" Bartley demanded, as he was tired of these unexpected surprise as much as everyone else in the room.

"It seems the Emperor has issued a order to give all authority to Mandark involving Dexter. That's not all, he wants our troops to hang back surrounding the area in case stranglers escape." Hearing made Bartley Blood Boiled, today was just not a good day for anyone. First the gas, then new Knightmare frames appearing, terrorist obtaining their military equipment, and more seem to be happening for no reason.

"Regroup all troops, we'll not interfere with Lord Mandark's fight." Clovis ordered, surprising Bartley and everyone listening by not the order, but how he announce Mandark as Lord. Some wondered does Mandark earn respect from the Royal family, or is their more to this Mandark then shown.

"Your Highness, you can't be serious!" Bartley pleaded worried for Clovis as loyalties go.

"Lord Mandark has the situation under control, if he demands it, then we shall oblige to his demands!" Again shock by his statement and title given to Mandark, Bartley couldn't comprehend how is this happening, it's like he never knew Clovis at all. Most remain silent as they followed orders given to them.

Outside Mandark had his own command base operated next to the G-1 Bases. Inside with the Survey Corps, Levi gave the orders to his men to go search for survivors, while this mission has no good intention when survival is at stake joining with the greater evil takes priority in their best interest then saving the world being destroyed.

Levi look outside their base "Why?" Mandark look towards Levi, "Why what?"

"Why are we taking orders from corrupted governments, I have done some things in my life, but this... this is sick." Levi said expressing his thoughts.

"Simple Levi, to survive. You of all people should understand that?" While talks like this is normal, in this day and age many would like to pretend that everything is right within the world. Most of it is because no many can do anything about Britannia Empire or other problems going on.

After viewing the battle sight, it appeared only four enemy units remain including the experimental knightmare searching for them. "Lord Mandark, we are picking up energy signal from outside this area heading towards us." Thinking back to all Dexter's strategies, tactics, allies and more Mandark figure only one person he call to this field.

"Send in everyone on these coordinates and hold nothing back."

"My Lord?"

"Do it! There is only one person Dexter would call and he's not one for words." Giving the command all forces from Britannia and his over towards whatever they may face.

 **Megas XLR by 10 minutes away from Area 11(Japan)**

"Are we there yet?"

"Jamie for the 20th time NO! We still got some ground to cover." Kiva said having told him maybe more then counting.

"Then why we take the long way over, could have flown over the ocean towards Area 11(Japan)." It was like this through their whole trip over rather it was bathroom break, gas, or some ridiculous moments that was stop and go traveling towards Area 11(japan). Coop for odd reasons was quiet through the trip, it seem he's more focus on getting there then anything else. If one were to take a guess, it's more like Coop seem oddly worried for Dexter, only assumption is Dexter was in more trouble then he figured.

"Coop, we got some boogies coming towards us fast." Kiva shouted, checking all their surrounding areas as it seemed there was more heading towards them.

"Are those birds flying towards us?" Coop and Kiva look towards Jamie's direction, finding it is birds except all metal over there bodies. This only mean one thing as Coop suddenly turn all weapon systems going from normal battle mode to something very aggressive.

"You guys better hang on to something, we're going savage mode on these suckers!"

"Uh oh, better hold on to your lunch Kiva." Already putting his seat belt on tightly

"Why, what does he mean Savage Mode anyway." Kiva doing the same wondering what Jamie is worried about?

"It's better you watch then question this one." Before asking Kiva suddenly her world spinning as she understood that this will get ugly. While she may not understand his relationship with Dexter, she does understand that since few things happen Coop been going through changes. Some of these lead to being cautious in public areas, destruction of some property while fighting his enemies, and most recent having stealth and covert skills while riding megas.

In the past Coop would never do these things, but considering how this world is at war with itself and people it's not surprising. In her future a lot of wars happen because Britannia lived it's principle of strong above the weak, this in turn created the Human-Glorth war which ended badly for them. In the Future the Human Society is divided to either Earth Nation or Britannia Empire, as such Earth was made public Number One Enemies of Galaxies because Britannia is too Prideful to work with anyone or co-existence with anything.

This in turn made wars and enemies such as the Glorth for if not the combine might of humanity they would have lost the war long already, course Britannia didn't make things easier for them either. Which is why after coming back towards the past by accident, Kiva saw and opportunity to destroy Britannia in it's weaker state then thousands years in her timeline. This brought up some good and bad points to being back in time, hopefully she can return after destroying Britannia ground under, not in a hurry mind you, but now Kiva had to focus on holding her last meal in before throwing up.

* * *

Lelouch was worried, for most of his life he never seen Britannia this serious about anything. According to some reports the name Dexter appeared as if he's the bigger fish then their terrorist problems. While rumors and gossip about this guy spread, it is hard to distinguish truth from false. After some fighting, it seem to quiet down with whatever Britannia forces remain along with Mandark's forces and allies covering this area.

"Q-1 Report, what's happening out there?" Lelouch ordered, having enough surprises for one day.

"Everything is quiet, I don't know why they could have killed us easily, but they didn't, it's like their waiting for something." Automatically Lelouch knew something's wrong, right now it is either take the bait for flee while they can. At the moment Lelouch really regret not studying details about combat tactics or understanding of one's greatest fears in battle, the unpredictability or their opponents and third party interference.

Just before Lelouch can think up some escape, "This is Dexter to all remaining forces, join up on these coordinates. And for our Britannia scum along with their thuggish crew I like to congratulate on your efforts for nearly destroying us, but then ran like rats as they live among the pigheaded fools. So if you like we'll be here waiting for your reply, on that note LONG LIVE RATANNIA OF PIGMAN!"

 **With Britannia forces:**

"What do you mean we're on standby! Are you seriously let those barbarians mock our glories Britannia Empire my Lord!" Jeremiah cannot express how furious he is with their situation. First some random forces decide to interfere with their military operations, then some Mandark shows up acting high and mighty above them(Irony), and now they have to let those terrorist talk so foul about their empire without retaliation. This was beyond outrage, this kind of feeling is probably something he never felt forever, but now wants nothing more then to pay them back in sack of their honor.

But out of all the Purist Fraction, one of them is thinking back about that samurai she met. Villetta Nu, thought about where she saw that man, the more Villetta thought of him, the more it felt something buried from some past incident that should have been left buried.

Mandark have ordered all personal to stand aside as he bring something very experimental to the field, this was something he plan to fought with Dexter after his long waited reunion. There was report of some giant robot destroying all their forces easily without problems. Mandark let one of his assistance take care of this intruder as he focus all attention on Dexter and his allies.

With Suzaku heard the massage made by Dexter, this felt he's insane to outright challenge them, he knew Britannia is not some military you challenge for no reason. After taking care of their forces, Suzaku tried to search the remaining forces to the smallest building towards the high skyscrapers. Still no signs of the them until he spotted a red Knightmare Frame by the looks appear old model of sorts, nevertheless it was one of the terrorist he was looking for wanting to end this bloodshed NOW!

As you can imagine, he was charging crazy acting like some reckless superhero about to drop on the villain unexpected, the reality appeared. What happen next was some random shot made by Dexter using some specialized bullet that design to shut all systems down for 60 seconds, now that doesn't seem much but used right for quick escape or attack it's one of the more lethal weapons around. But that depends on the user as this is more meant for stealth or quick escape as mention.

After everyone united with Lelouch in Sutherland Knightmare along with Kallen's knightmare, Dexter's battle suit, and Jack on his left shoulder holding on for dear life.

"Dexter, what the hell are you thinking! Are you trying to fuel the flame to inferno level!" Lelouch demanded as he felt vulnerable trying to escape from this insane battle of bloodshed and violence. On one hand most people first time experiencing a real fight in military warfare can lose sanity by one battle going psycho on his or her comrades. For Lelouch to not be overwhelmed by blood and death shows impressive feats of mental will or spirit.

"Its' to get their attention, I want everyone to know we're here just as planned." This worried the two feeling that Dexter is insane as rumors go on further about his insane inventions meant to destroy the world.

"Are you out of your mind! We're outnumbered thousands to one, and your trying to kill us on your suicide mission!? In case you haven't notice we have no place to go, my comrades are under your robots guide to who knows where, and we have no more reinforcements at hand. I can understand this guy being crazy, but YOU your worse!" At this point many surviving fighters would like to believe this is a dream, but for experience fighters it's more the 'I'm too old for this shit' is what many are expressing right now.

Don't worry we still have our trump card(Megas XLR), ace in the hole(Jack), on our side. Besides I want them to meet my partner in crime, _personally._ " Dexter sounded smug at the end, before anyone can question his sanity. The ground rumbled with walls echoing sounds of something speeding towards them, right when in walking distance to Dexter's secret entrance, **The White Knight Appeared!**

Suzaku sees them on sight ready to end this fight by throwing the first slash harkens at Dexter's battle suit, but Jack with quick reflexes manages to block Lancelot Slash Harkens while jump-charge towards Lancelot cutting off one of it's slash Harken end piece. Surprise by this, Suzaku just in time deflect Jack's superhuman attack forcing Lancelot back by 20 feet. Jack already jump high and landed right in front of the group. Although this surprise Kallen and Lelouch making their jaws drop within the cockpit(like some anime series out there).

Suzaku wasn't fairing any better seeing something inhuman feats done by this sword wielding person. Jack had analysis the situation confirming that Dexter needed time for his plan to work. He has mention how his old friend will be as soon as he gets past their armies of knightmare frames.

"Jack, you sure about this?" Dexter specking his worries.

"I am fine Dexter, you have to keep them safe until help arrives. I'll deal with this knight." Jack holding his sword reflecting his opponent on his blade.

Suddenly explosions went off almost enough to mistaking the blast as one big earthquake. Sensors beep within Dexter's cockpit as something fast came at them, "MOVE NOW!" Dexter's Yelled, just in time avoiding something small and fast swinging around their arms and body before cutting their armor. Lelouch and Kallen at the unfortunate as their knightmare's went to self-destruct ejecting as the two moved towards different directions. This small object went towards Jack nearly cutting his head off, by instinct deflect with enough to send them flying except this thing swerve his going up, then landing in front of Suzaku getting a good look at their new opponent.

Levi manage to catch up in time sending his soldiers back reporting some good news, but some new robot came flying at them destroying their forces left and right. This made Levi take command finishing this battle here and now as Mandark commands the forces against this new foe.

"Alright, listen up. You all are going to surrender now or this gets ugly fast, so I'm not in any mood for your bullshit, unless you resistance then ya, your dead." Levi annoyingly said having hard enough day with peoples bullshit for one day. Somehow this guy made Jack nervous, for not the lack of empathy, but for his high aura radiation. This felt something akin to going against warriors of old with tremendous power within, Levi had appeared from his nation symbol and military branch stating his the survey corps.

The gear on him seem more advance type of 3D Maneuver gear, with few key difference such as his gas powered mechanism, the hooks and blades are replace with burst batteries, Gravo Boots, and Titanium Alloy blades made by Mandark, it's suppose to advance combat abilities against tougher opponents such as Knightmares. However it's technology made human more vulnerable cause of it's effect by speed force, impact, uncontrollable flight, etc. which states only those with high tolerance for pain, great agility, and precision can use this advance 3D Maneuver Gear. Levi was one of the few Survey Corps soldiers to withstand it's advance technology better then most, but before anyone can speck Dexter made his first move already aiming for Lancelot while Levi went ahead to attack Jack.

Dexter starts off using his fist just as Suzaku blocks his attack with energy shields. Suzkau can predict Dexter's moves parrying all his attacks from fist to kicks as Suzaku decide to counter by leg sweep knocking him backside, he was about to finish this when Dexter use his arm cannon forcing him back. Dexter use his weapons to keep distance from the White Knightmare as he's not combat efficient nor is he meant for fighting on the field. Suzaku saw this taking his chance by charging head first dodging each bullets while Dexter decide to use his jetpacks away from Jack. Regretting this decision, but is focus on surviving he can only pray that he escape as Dexter use this chance to get away from here.

Jack felt off his game, having been able to face strong opponents for sometime can make anyone rusty as the average soldiers doesn't provide challenge after facing demons, robots, bounty hunters and more compare the human fights. But with Levi, that was another story for his ability for speed and quicker reaction time shows he's train for quick fights then outlasting his opponents, at least Jack assume this is the case. For now the two are thinking some, but similar thoughts about their opponent.

Levi having been skilled at combat, while being train to kill by his mentor/father figure. At some point he join the military is when his true talents, before meeting Mandark Levi was commander within the ranks having trustworthy people on his side. At the time, he's was the best able to maneuver around titans like cats manhandling dogs while chasing the mouse(Tom and Jerry). His ability as he twist and turn inhuman feats against even some powerful titans like Armor or Beast titans, reacting to immediate threats out of nowhere. While he has fought very powerful foes bigger then 10 or more people, his combat ability on ground without his gear can be argued as average fighting. Jack though seems to have inhuman abilities without technology or gear to aid except his sword.

Jack on one hand, has train around the world to fight the ultimate evil Aku, only to be sent thousands years later with new threats and armies of evil to combat. This brought Jack enough experience to understand how some technology works beyond his imagination, as well as fighting robots, demons, bounty hunters and more on his quest to return to the past. However one can argue that he only fought people that rely on overwhelming strength and power to bring victories in their fights. This did not include having speed and ability as he learn the modern world rely on brute strength to win instead of intelligence or fast movements.

The two parried each other attacks as they try to figure out their opponents strategy, this became cat and mouse with Levi being the large cat and Jack as mouse. Levi tried to circle around Jack faster then his eyes can see in 360 radius on ground. With his instants Jack manages to parried, dodge or block Levi's attacks base on his hone skills with sword fighting, experience with unique fighting styles, or simply use his instants to predict or unknowingly counter-attack some of Levi's fierce speed and fighting style. This point Levi decide to try something different by blasting off towards building hoping for some surprise attack. Jack keep his guard up waiting for his opponent to strike.

With Dexter, he thought best to escape, assuring himself that Jack would escape on his own. Having heard that Coop manage to blow down their forces gives them enough time to leave unnoticed. However this White Knightmare is becoming really irritating as he never stop chasing him after some assault against his commanding officers as Megas tears them a new one. He can only guess that communications are down creating more confusion among the Britannia ranks, for now concentrating on his pursuer takes priority swerving between buildings blasting on weak points hoping to crush or more likely delay this guy from catching up.

Suzaku felt he's insane hoping the mad scientist would be arrogant enough giving him enough room to slip by his defenses. Unfortunately Dexter proved to be quick thinking then given create, that said he lost communication with G-1 Bases station outside of Shinjuku Ghetto saying about giant robot attacking them before signal was lost. For now he'd to focus on what's in front of him instead of looking back.

After several failed attempts on ending Jack's life, as Jack felt he was too slow to cut his foe down. The two realize their in a deadlock trying to find openings on their opponents weak spot, but that even was proving to be challenging. This felt they haven't fought someone this good in long while, as such when you reach a certain point of above mastery skills, it's more hard to find worthy opponents to fight against. Sometime they cause trouble to get some fight for better opponents in this world, while others are more content on what they achieve and hope to never lose this feeling until death. That said sometimes higher power beyond any species comprehension as they know from saving the universe to making a 10 yr old child better then galaxies have certain ways to screw with minds of all kinds. While benevolent gods with greater purpose for his people and those who believe in him always has plans for those of misfortune more so then those who desire more then needed. There are also those who claim fate and destiny are made by chosen one, fulfill some prophecy, or deem necessary by all the people believing such power. Those who believe in fate and destiny will never do greatest in their entire live, instead their fulfilling needs made by great foul beings with darker intentions.

In any case this can be said that this is fated to happen as the two will find out who is righteous and who is evil, for only those whoever wins is always right and those defeat is always deem evil. This will either bring Jack victory as he continue to fight for freedom and justice for people enslaved by Britannia, or Levi wins as he brings Jack to Britannia making public execution making the example that Britannia is always right and superior above all countries and their people as they stand like gods. This then is fated to happen as describe, having more stakes to all Jacks fights to now and future events.

The two stop standing some feet away taking a breather while also keeping their guard up making sure the other isn't trying any sneak attacks. At the moment they can measure each other better without too much commotion going around or some by stander to interfere with their duel.

"You know, we could go on like this for hours and their be no winner. But we both know today's more limited base on this fight." Levi swung his blade then took guard stance as his two blades reflect Jack's image, "Unless you surrender than there be no point resisting."

What seem years was only hours, the two tried to figure out what their next move. Before they went at it, some explosion went off as something big pick Jack up before Levi could react. Already the robot was leaving Levi to retreat back to the others hoping their alright.

* * *

Back with Britannia, about all forces are annihilated by some robot single-handedly crushing all forces. Somehow some of them survive with less then 35 left after this fight. Those who remain are Mandark, Prince Clovis, Lloyod Asplund, Cecile Croomy, and other assistance with few soldiers. This left them as it happen so fast all they can think is how it happen?

"What... the hell was that?" Clovis tried to remain clam, but was shaken by the experience.

"That was Dexter's partner in crime, Gearhead piloting some robots called Megas XLR. It happen sometime ago when it was the final months with Dexter's robot army."

"You mean that unstoppable machine able to destroy forces by it's giant size and power." Lloyod asked hoping to think something else after screaming like a girl for minutes as they fought the robot.

"Yes, as long as that robot exist. It will destroy are forces anytime, I honestly miscalculated since I never fought it personally." Mandark admitted, have miss look this detail in his own personal desires for fighting Dexter. Looking at the distance he knew that this will take longer then he predicted, while Mandark had some idea this would be whole year until he can finally beat Dexter, but with Megas around this could take a while.

Jack was too focus on his opponent that he forgot something like surprises can happen on the battlefield, "What's up, hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Looking towards the speaker, he saw this had... car for head? Along inside is coop and his two buds holding for dear life, Jamie for then like scream while Kiva felt this was beyond normal destruction.

"Thank you my friends, I assume your with Dexter then?" Coop confirm the question since they were going to fast to have proper conversation. Sometime ago Dexter gave him his location finally rid of his pursuer by crashing tall building to delay him. Dexter than plan for them to meet somewhere private once all this cools down, but after this things will begin to change.

* * *

 **I honestly wanted this to end differently, but figure on the first battle it's usually more gaining idea and knowledge of how most battle will be towards the future. While this chapter probably ended bad, it's more of an start. Besides with the original story Clovis died behind the shadows by Lelouch, I kind of like the idea of him dying in public just because it has more impact then assassination attempt.**

 **Battle Aftermath: Fraction Information**

 **As the story progress, this little side note will help our audience(that's you) understand what people are here and their importance as we explore the world further in depth. Some will be here for entertainment sake, while others are key points to endgame story. As such with Aku not around, Britannia takes place as Main Antagonist along with those attacking our Main Protagonist. Plus this's so we avoid confusion on which character is with whom. On that note one fraction will be reveled info at per-chapter.**

 **72 Demon Rank System: Aspired by Lesser Key of Solomon Ars Goetia**

\- The 72 Demons are a organization made by former servant of Aku 'Demongo' in attempt to revive his master from slumber, information is unknown accept that Demongo is consider Lord/Emperor amongst **REAL** Demons to serve for his goals.

Those rank lower number(1) are high in command, while those rank higher number(72) are low in command. While the ranks of King, Duke, Princes, etc. make up the chain of command, if we compare with say Demon Prince Number 6 and Demon King Number 20, the Prince is consider higher command base on lower the number is given higher authority.

Each Demon Rank can also command legions of warriors, depending on what class will determine the skill of said warrior. However the Foot soldiers are insect type drones(Beetle Drone) making up overwhelming numbers against armies among armies of foes. This makes the legion troops higher command over the drones, even a private can command forces with certain Authority.

\- **Emperor(Demongo)**

\- **72 Demons**

 **\- Legions**

 **\- Drones**

 _Rank of King/Queens(Pride): Demon Numbers 1, 9, 13, 20, 32, 45, 51, 61, 68_

\- Rank of Kings/Queens are the first and second in command in the organization, behind Demongo they take charge when necessary in case absent of power, or when important mission are required by Demon Rank Kings.

 **\- Royal Class**

 _Rank of Duke/Duchess(Envy): Demon Numbers 3, 12, 22, 33, 36, 55, 70_

\- Rank of Dukes/Duchess those in-charge of assassin, cover ups, intelligence, sabotage, etc. As such they are meant to keep the organization under radar or eliminate threats or kidnap important figures. This leads to Duke taking charge in operations concerning current or future threats.

 **\- Ninja Class**

 _Rank of Prince/Princess(Wrath): Demon Numbers 2, 6, 8, 11, 15, 16, 18, 19, 23, 26, 28, 29, 41, 42, 47, 49, 52, 54, 56, 60, 64, 67, 71_

\- Rank of Prince/Princess, the next in line for King/Queen if one happen to be killed/replace/betray the organization. This would make them children of that said King and Queens. That said they have same authority as them with their word less important then King/Queen.

 **\- Archer Class**

 _Rank of Marquise(Sloth): Demon Numbers 4, 7, 14, 24, 27, 30, 35, 37, 43, 44, 59, 63, 65, 66, 69_

\- Rank of Marguise, businessmen of trade from lawyers to con-artist are all invited. So long as business is well, even during illegal activities they will remain untouched. Sometime policemen investigate their company leaving responsibility to them.

 **\- Thief Class**

 _Rank of Count/Countess(Greed): Demon Numbers 17, 21, 22, 25, 27, 34, 38, 40, 45, 46, 54, 72_

\- Rank of Count/Countess Wealth, Fame, Power all qualities of most popular stars in the world. None would ever consider these people real demons as the world is under influence of Science and facts leaving all region and legends as fantasy. But most importantly they are in charge of security through media means, even when psychical methods are needed.

 **\- Knight Class**

 _Rank of Knight(Gluttony): Demon Number 50_

\- Rank of Knight, a unknown position having only one seat filled. That said in Lesser Key of Solomon states only one knight available, making this position special case. Those who are given title knight are all warrior class.

 **\- Berserker Class**

 _Rank of President(Lust): Demon Numbers 5, 10, 17, 21, 25, 31, 33, 39, 48, 53, 57, 58, 61, 62_

\- Rank of President Third in Command as they take the frontline, they are usually the first responds to threats toward their organization. If this position is lost many will be able to invade their company without interference.

 **\- Guardian Class**

 **Fractions included for next time:**

 **Dexter's forces**

 **Alliances made by said fraction**


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer Greer123 review, here's some idea on this story.**

 **We know that Jack is by far one of the few honorable men/women out there in fictional community, however we also have to remember that Zero is one of those devious guys using logic and at times cruel tactics to reach his/her end goal. As such, you have to look at it as Jack will join Zero so long as Zero follows certain code of honor as Jack sees it.**

 **And yes, season 5 Showed us different side of Jack, but even then he maintain his honor towards the end. This creates a ticking time bomb on who's ideals will hold until they start fighting at each others throats. And you have to admit what Lelouch did with mask on or off, he has done shitty things in his life for his goal. If anything, I bet he probably will fight Jack maybe once or twice within the series. Not to mention we have Dexter teaming up with his help can some way counter Lelouch as equal intelligent people.**

 **Plus, Jack has this special way of bringing best out of people regardless of how hopeless or cruel things get, that theirs always a way to fight for what you believe is good. This is proven true in season 5 as he was about to kill himself, Ashi showed him their is hope even when things are bad or worse in the world. It gives the feeling of "You give hope to others, and they give hope to you" kind of way.**

 **Some characters from other Cartoons or anime is added to balance the story or current plotline as we progress. Jack having characters like Dexter with Coop, Jamie, Kiva and MegasXLR evens the playing field as other anime are added too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, Dexter's Laboratory, Megas XLR, Code Geass, Attack on Titan, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Samurai Jack vs Britannia Empire**

 **Episode V**

 **Age of Dawn: Rise of the Samurai part 1**

After the battle, Dexter had meet up with Coop, Jamie, Kiva and Jack on some important matters. The Resistance cell along with the people of Shinjuku Ghetto escape taking different path as plan. Dexter had studied some of the so called Terrorist, for most part most terrorist are made thanks to Britannia rising in power. In another reality this be where you beat the terrorist for their crimes, but in this case Britannia is the true terror of this world.

With their new temporary base for emergency operational, they plan on meeting later on after everything cools off. Jack went back to his job as school teacher, while everyone else decide it be best to hide here. With Lelouch things return to normal for short while as Prince Clovis announce his public speech about new changes to Area 11, this has cause some terrorist cell, to retaliate in odd matters.

As for Jack, he ask Lelouch if he could meet up in his house. What he want to discuss on the day of Shinjuku skirmish, and how he escape. At first Lelouch tried to argue his reasons, but knowing Jack he rather hear this from his lips then have some excuse. Once school was done Jack came over Lelouch's house as soon his work is done.

Knocking the door, Jack waited for them to answer. After couple of minutes, Sayoko answered the door seeing it's Jack brought a smile. "Welcome Jack-sama, It's good to see you again." Jack smiled as he entered the house giving a bow. "I'm happy to see you again, Sayoko. Sorry I couldn't be here often, being a school teacher is more hard then I imagine." The two shared some history as Jack has taught some people to fight in his past travels. Granted he lost track of how many after 50 years, but has known few that are still in contact with him. As he enter Sayoko guided him towards the living room, as Jack waited for Lelouch in meantime him and Nunnally spend time together as the two had close bond like father-daughter relationship. Once in a while Nunnally would ask for stories as Jack told many tales of not his actual life, but more so on different myths and legends as he understood most of them while growing up.

Lelouch on the other hand is out planning how to get information from Clovis, since that fight he felt ashamed on how careless he became as soon Lelouch obtained power from that Green-haired girl. But having some experience regardless of defeated gave some insight on how chaotic the battlefield can get, this time he'll make sure to plan things carefully and recruit as many allies as possible. What he's doing is testing his new Geass power along with obtaining information on Britannia's forces, from what he gathered Mandark is soon promoted head of security as soon Clovis makes public announcement. While not able to study his possible threats, he did however obtain enough info on big events happening.

With that in mind, Lelouch lost track of time heading back to meet Baka-sensei as this will bring annoyance to his plans. While Lelouch always thought of Jack as pathetic old man, he doesn't realize how strong and skillful Jack is as warrior. This is due too Jack trying to hide his true strength with the world increase of technology. In Aku's rule his technology was only good as he saw fit with destruction towards his enemies, but here it's not just the weapons that are upgraded, it's the security that made things hard to blend in without some government hunting him down for selfish gain. As such this is why at Jack became less able to use his true abilities if he wanted people chasing him again. Although that moment where Jack preformed some inhuman feat would make anyone think their crazy, leaving it as some hallucination from battle fatigue.

Once Lelouch return, he'll try to come up with some excuse to his involvement in Shinjuku Ghetto. After some thought, Lelouch figured he be honest to see how much Baka-sensei knows or doesn't. Either way he'll have to come up with some excuse or cover story to avoid his interference.

~0~

Meanwhile in Viceroy's place, they had some discussion about new changes since Mandark is now staying until Dexter is dealt with, but that doesn't mean anyone like this change.

"Prince Clovis, why must we allow this... this monster here in Area 11?"

"Have you not heard of what he's done? Even for Britannia standards this abomination has no honor or-"

"Well, my naïve friend, if you really were to kill your foes the way it should, then you fools wouldn't have this problem to begin with right?"

This argument went on and on as people started to fight amongst themselves, Clovis knew this would happen regardless of the outcome. In the past he knew Susan's parents, decent people more into helping the world made better. But Mandark was something else, like his Great-Great Grandfather Mandark became the name of something foul as he grew up. While he knew him personally, his fears for Mandark grew to the point of calling him Lord in his presence. Now though Clovis wish he take his place as this will lead to many disasters in the future. Hopefully making Mandark head of security would make things simple, although not smarter then his other brothers and sisters. Clovis likes to believe he did what he could, for now this is for the best.

With a heavy sigh, Clovis took short deep breath before speaking, "ENOUGH! This is not for discussion, I place Mandark head of security because I see far more talent in him then most would believe. Yes his tactics are cruel even inhumane, but Mandark has proven to be one of the greatest minds and scientist to boot. For until this incident with Dexter is over, I suggested that you respect him as your lord and master as you respect your prince. This will not change, I expect all of you to accept these changes." With his final words, silence filled seeing as he made his point Clovis left Mandark in charge without saying anything. They watch as Prince Clovis left leaving things to him now.

Mandark saw Clovis leave, as he turn to face his fellow officers, he expressed a dark sinister grin making some shake or pale at his intention, "Now that has been establish, I suggest you start listening to me. For now on we are not going to wait for those terrorist to strike, instead new rules will be added. And by the time I capture/kill Dexter, this Area 11 will be reborn anew free from Japanese Liberation Front, as we will strike with the forces of not a lion. But that of ancient Dinosaurs vs their ancient Dragon of old, and by the end all will FALL beneath our feet!" With this declaration, everyone understood that this was no longer about keeping order, this is the beginning of extermination of all who dare oppose their power. In the past many have done this, but Mandark is the except of going too far and that is how he's feared not just his enemies, but also his allies as well.

~0~

With the Resistance cell, things seem to be down as word spread that Mandark is in town along with few other forces. Some of them don't know how they will survive this time, Britannia was one thing, but with the Emperor's beast came here and is staying till the Dexter incident is over. Some of them are nervous, and terrified by what devious tactics will he unleashed.

"Kallen, how is school going?" Kaname Ohgi asked, having some idea what she's feeling now. After that skirmish, word spread of some changes will happen or some disaster will bring an end. Kaname ordered Kallen to stay quiet for some while till this passes, but he knows that she is feeling frustrated to many things happening at once. One of her more frustrating reason is nobody believe that the white samurai appeared, It's an Modern Japanese folk tale about this man wearing nothing but white clothes carrying a mystic sword made by the gods to destroy the ultimate evil.

However many older Japanese people believed it as fantasy made by younger generations as some joke. This started 50 years ago when first spotted this white Samurai. It so happen that Kallen is a fan to this tale as she wanted this samurai to appear and save the day. When Kallen got older she thought it was some foolish kids dream now believing it's made up story. But that incident where the White Samurai appeared brought her belief back tenfold. This made everyone believe she's crazy having battle fatigue from exhausting experience. But for now everyone is trying to stay low hoping the storm will pass by them.

~0~

In the corners of Tokyo Settlement, a lone figure walks these streets hunting for something while eating some random food left in the trash. Along side him is his partner making sure to keep him in place as these two seemed to partner up more times then most in their organization.

"I do say, flog you really need to stop eating from the trash. I know we are sent to search the samurai, but it doesn't mean you eat everything in sight. Then again you are the Knight of Gluttony."

 **Demon Brother N50/** **Descendant of Furcas**

 **Flog - "Knight of Gluttony"**

 **Nickname - Orange Swine Fly**

The demon known as Flog, was big. Reaches about 10 feet, with smooth skin covered in slime, wearing some choke collar around his neck with matching pair around his wrist and ankles. Gray Sleeveless shirt, long jean with work boots, weighs 400 lbs. as his belly sticks out short. He walks bear-footed as rocks and stone never bother him. His eyebrows are stuck together with no hair on his head. While some part of his body had some extra muscle, his manners though is that of swine eating 20 swine's at once. The Choke Collars are design to restrain his movement when place out of line. Over the past his hunger for food had gotten the better of him nearly killing his previous partners as no one knew how to contain his behavior. Now with his collar on these had sealed some portion of his powers. Once all removed his true form reveals itself along with his true intentions.

 **Demon Broth N62/Descendant of Valac**

 **Cleanser - "Perfectionist President"**

 **Nickname - Beauty Model**

His partner Cleanser, is the complete opposite of Flog. His appearance is that of gentleman having clean suit, bow tie, and top hat for the addition. His body showing some bones sticking out as he weighs about 100 to 120 lbs. in 5 foot 7 being very skinny, using white gloves to assure his cleanness and perfection of his health and beauty. Every 1 week he usually gets face surgery to change his appearance for the latest handsome guy models along with having different wigs for hair with his sword cane for fighting purpose. While he's a demon, Cleanser views the worlds as one big pig feast despising humans in with fat in their bodies. But for the life of him, he teams up with Flog only to gain an alliance with some muscle head buffoon for dirty works.

As such the two work well as his skills allows to work with demons like Flog to his bidding. While Flog knows this he doesn't mind as his usual methods involve eating or breaking things. Cleanser has no problem with his usual partners as he obeys his will better then most, as an added bonus having his help around allowed to follow his hobby when someone tries to interfere in his dream work.

"When do we meet the Samurai? I want to taste his flesh and bones. I heard they usually have better meat then most warriors." Flog stated his business having no need to stay too long.

"Patients my pudgy friend, we don't want to attract ourselves by the public. Well more so you then me, I rather show these so called men how real man's body should look like." Flog rolled his eyes sometimes annoyed by his partner, but is find working with him. While not the dumbest, Flog and admit he rather follow peoples orders then leading anyone. Which is why working with Cleanser is easy thanks to their routine. Right now their using drones to search around this area where the Samurai was last seen. With any luck they will have the Samurai before dusk.

~0~

When Lelouch returned, he expected some tension to happen with Baka-Sensei. But never did he expect this much tension that felt like some thick fog covered in mud. They nevered said much for his sister's well being is first priority, after Nunnally was sent to bed. Now the two have time for themselves.

First things first, Jack wants to know his condition with Dexter's help got some answers as too what C.C. did with Lelouch. Back then he was new and foolish after being thrown to another world without warning. C.C. had found him first as the two travelled together. But as time pass Jack soon realize he was being used, as luck might have it, the more he tried interacting with people the more harm he did to not them but to himself. 50 years had pass, still the same appearance as he used too, discovered that time has no meaning for his life. Only reason is because of Aku's trick that somehow disrupted his aging progress, by now he can only make due with what he's got.

After few moments of silence Jack started by asking, "How are you feeling since that battle at Shinjuku skirmish?" Lelouch said nothing as Jack figured he be hiding something, although Jack has preform some inhuman feats it appears everyone takes it as battle fatigue which is common for unknown situations. Over the years, Jack had learn to use their ignorance in order to cover his tracks. But at the same time he also felt ashamed having to hide himself and his journeys, up to this day those feeling never went away watching the world burn over their greed or lust for power.

"I feel fine, no thanks to you." Lelouch spat still feeling annoyed for his involvement. Jack has known for awhile about his need for revenge, it appeared as time went on wounds never healed for him. Knowing that Lelouch gain new powers from C.C. didn't help either not knowing what powers he obtained. In a conversation Lelouch always felt confident about his abilities. But with this power, he'll have to test some new waters if he'll gain control over his abilities, if all else fails he'll command Jack to forgot about this conversation entirely.

"I'm glad your safe from harm, I'm curious as to how you escape?" Staying silent Lelouch thought about his respond, then said, "I had help from reliable people I know." Jack frown at this already knowing he's going to lie about this topic, Jack always had this feeling when someone is lying with practice from Aku and many enemies he came across.

"Really, from what I see you usually keep to yourself, must have some reliable friends from outlaws I take it." If anything, Jack is spit balling on what he can guess or use what knowledge Jack will know from his resource. When getting the truth from individuals, you always keep an open mind regardless of how much you dislike the idea.

"If you suggesting I hang out with terrorist don't, I'm not like those fools."

"Do you still want revenge on your father?"

"Yes."

"Just a question, tell me what happen to your green haired friend?" One thing he notice about Lelouch is his arrogance in his intelligence, thinking he's smarter then everyone in the world. While no doubt Lelouch is smarter then most for his age, his arrogant moments is where he lacks creativity. Always thinking his plans are full proof without any back up plans or plans B-Z, and every once in a while Jack would beat him using this arrogance against him. A Part of him wishes to teach Leouch about humility as his pride and ego so far is greater as any teenager around.

Lelouch figured he knew things, for sometime there was more to Jack then he appeared having some idea that he had some secrets of his own. For now this is the matter of collecting information. "She escape after you delayed the soldiers from pursuing us, personally I figure you die in vain like all your foolish ideals." If there was one thing Jack hated about Lelouch it's his view of the world, while yes he had very harsh childhood and everything went to hell after the battle for Japan. Still doesn't mean he should take out on the world for his own actions. Lelouch is already senior high school, but still has this petty grudge he should learn to let go. Vengeance will never end the way you think, and he'll learn the hard way sometime in his life.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, I like to ask what did she do to you after your escape?" Recalling that recent memory, he knew something happen there and was willing to keep her alive for answers, but in honesty the situation was well beyond his control. It was that moment he realize how those cartoon shows with heroes shows where the main character is trap in said situation. Part of him swear he never be caught like that again, as the girl died giving him this power.

Feeling no need to hide this detail, "She died saving my life, we didn't know each other as I escape."

"I see, would it please you to know she lives?" Now THAT was one bullshit lie Lelouch ever heard, he was there personally to see those Britannia soldiers shoot right at the forehead, however before arguing his point Lelouch mouth drop as he saw the same person here again ALIVE!

"I see your using the Geass well." Right now his question of logic is being put to overdrive, now more then ever he wants to know how the hell Jack knows about this as his expression shows he's aware of this situation. If anything this will be a long discussion before this is over.

* * *

 **I forgot to add one pointer that Jack will know that Zero is Lelouch, if anything he had shown to be smart enough to figure things out. The episode where he fought thousands of beetle drones on escape 3 shows he can outwit his opponents in dire situations. That of itself demonstrates while he may not have powers, his skills along with super human feats tells us he can fight armies upon armies himself once given enough time.**

 **For the next few chapters we'll be looking over our characters from Jack, Dexter and Coops daily lives from the aftermath battle. This gives them their own times to shine as respected characters. Plus I like to make up how the last chapter ended.**

 **I honestly didn't think I get a lot of like for this story. To support this story review with questions or pointers for future chapters or add this to your favorite list till the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted this chapter update done first, but took some time before working on it again. Still many likes for this series is good, while not intended is something fresh and new. Now to clarify this take place in different amount of days/weeks for Jack's, Dexter's and Coop's chapters are place, give or take a week or more for each as Lelouch would no doubt make a move along with other characters. I haven't seen Code Geass in a while, just getting back into it again along with other manga and anime I like to watch/read.**

 **Again, I did not expect this story to be liked as I thought. Support this story for further continuation till the end and thank you for your reviews as we progress further along our way.**

 **P.S. I want to state that with Jack now resigned in another world where science is more norm then magic or supernatural events. Most characters will deny Jack is capable of any superhuman feats, it'll be a running gag at this point like if Superman team up with Overwatch characters denying his abilities to hallucination.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, Code Geass, Dexter's Laboratory, Attack on Titan, Megas XLR or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Samurai Jack vs Britannia Empire**

 **Episode VI**

 **Age of Dawn: Rise of the Samurai Part 2**

 **Ashford Academy - Lelouch Residence**

 **Nighttime at 9:25 PM**

What seem like years was only 10 minutes of silence as C.C. appearance shown alive and well had really thrown left curved at his face, if anything Lelouch felt Jack knew more then he gave him credit. Over the years he's known him never did Jack show any knowledge, suspicious activity or anything that suggest he was different from the normal human. With the assume deceased C.C. confirm alive along with Jack being unsurprised shows he may have skeletons in his closest.

"Nice to see you again Lelouch I was surprise that Jack let me here at first, but after the two of us talk we came to an understanding." This raised so many question on what subject they are talking about, what didn't help is C.C. teasing Jack as she rub his shoulders making Jack almost look relax. This wasn't the first time he seen this even though Jack's Japanese he has this aura about him, plus Jack has taught some in the ways of fighting, only to those who are will to use them for good.

"So I take it you two have met before?" Jack nod while not very fond of C.C. he has encounter her on certain occasions. Their first meeting seem innocent until he discovered what type of person C.C. from within, after their separation Jack had tried to kill C.C. for being a witch. At the time Jack had never realize how narrow view he was compared to the modern age. While the modern age is not the greatest, it has become more accepting of those new or different despite how some seem evil, if one thing came out of these 50 years it's his understand that world is always changing through it's people, allowing himself understand different cultures and views. In his world Jack knew of these modern things and their people, he just never had time to rest because of Aku always watching his every move(that kind of living can mess with you, yes).

"She has already told me about you having your new geass powers, I can assume that you would deny these claim trying to lie about your situation. In some countries liars would have their tongues cut out, I suggest not to lie about yourself or your deeds." Normally this wouldn't immediate Lelouch knowing how society would see this as threating a person's life, but knowing Jack modern age rules don't really comply with him. Now knowing the chips are down, there is no point denying anything about his situation.

After explaining some details from his side, Jack explain some parts about how he met C.C. while not in exact detail, he gave some idea that he has known about C.C.'s existence for sometime. Even knowing this Lelouch can't help that Jack knows more then he let's on, Jack has told some stories that sounds more fiction then fact, but with his hallucination after the battle seeing Jack performance some of his belief will be put to question. Which has led to the most difficult if not deny the real fact that your own view on the world will question what you thought or believe is truth.

"So Baka-Sensei, I can assume your other friends involve Dexter and that Mecha pilot you somehow know about them?" While not saying anything Jack knew where this was going, if he revealed too much of himself he'll expose the person he really is within. With heavy sigh Jack knew this will be long night.

~0~

 **Resistance Cell** **\- Within the Mountain** **Regions of Japan**

 **Late at Night 1:53 PM**

During the night at one resistance cells, screams of bloody murder are heard throughout the night as if Halloween came early. Guns blazing, men cries in terror as some hideous abomination had revealed to them with many horror movies there is usually men who think "the f $k is this?" cause logic dictates our lives many things we consider fantasy are never real, how wrong humanity always view everything. For this night many will die knowing that everything they had plan until death will suddenly shake our views.

This took form in robotic animals name **Wolf Scout** a hunting type robot design by none other then **MANDARK**. They are created for seeking unknown territories in case enemy units are station to avoid conflict. As such the Wolf Scout are equip with thermos sensors, sound detection, organic scanner, and night vision, with it has stealth Mode for assassination using camouflage, machine gun on it's back when deployed, in hand it only has one weapon at all times called air burst place inside it's mouth. They have faster reaction and quick reflex for invasive maneuver able to run in 30-80 mph.

The appearance is slick black with yellow eyes along with red teeth, this is more intimidating it's prey for nightly patrols. Mandark has heard that men fear the unknown then what is seen and believable. In retrospect, Mandark believe in science that myth and legend are never real, however the idea of real supernatural being brought the idea of creating his own myth to bring fear in their hearts so that they be killed easily. With these Wolf Scouts believe to be monsters it has played their psychological games so that they experience emotional trauma if they try going after him.

Many of his robot creations are base of animal features, but also some inspiration from myth and legends made by people or himself for scaring his enemies. Their have been some who uncover his secrets only to be silence so that they appear as his robotic demons from hell. For most part it has work in his favor as many fools brought these superstition for 10 years he has brought fear in many hearts of old and young making them believe he has the powers of hell and science for ill intent. As such once seeing what they are many have ran without fighting back as those brave enough were made examples for their crime.

The fear Mandark has brought made many foes give up or ran for their lives, some have rumored that he made deals with the devil transforming them into robotic monsters. He has plan on demonstrating his ability and power to Area 11 by capturing terrorist organization to show what he's capable as many would doubt his abilities, this base is one of the few resistance cell all over Area 11 giving orders to search for those terrorist. From his last battle Mandark didn't have the chance to demonstrate his armies power, hopefully this would make thing up for his lack of action.

The Resistance base contain family and friends from those who join the resistance willing to believe in their cause, unfortunately with Mandark around that made things harder to defend leaving half fighting till death while the other half ran without a word. In what can be describe as courage has failed at it's finest, that said after the aftermath less have escape as Mandark join the search for any survivors.

"We capture some prisoners Lord Mnadark." Among the dead are 40 some civilians who have support the resistance cell, every now and then Mandark has found more people supporting their cause making this seem sad, but to Mandark's eyes this will be his leverage. As much as he's born human, Mandark puts logic first before humanity, this allows his decision making easier then most believed.

"Are all these people civilians." Double checking their backgrounds in case there is some mishap in the files, some human soldiers are with this pack.

"All are Civilians my Lord, shall we bring them for questioning?" Ask Britannia soldier, putting some thought to the said question. He has no success in gaining answers in few prisoners they had before execution. As he learn Japanese are resilient to their methods, however an idea came to him like lightning striking it's target.

"No, put them in their cells separate from the other prisoners, I have a much greater plan in mind." With his devilish smile, Mandark left for the soldiers and his robots to collect all their captive prisoners. Meanwhile someone was watching in silence witnessing the whole thing, slowing walking away from the scene he brought his silent walkie talkie making sure the line is secured.

"Ey Flora, you there I need Pops on the line, I have some important info he might need."

 _Ailean do you know what time it's over here?_

"Don't give me that bloody morning/night time crap, I need Scotsman on the line now! It's Mandark, he's on the move."

 _Understood, be back in a sec._

Checking his surrounding he made sure none of Mandark's goon came this way, after few minutes past his came through as the Scotsman sound really grouchy, probably was doing something in his own time.

 _Alright you blubber butt, what this info you speak of if not for you being my son-in-law I waste no time kicking your guts inside out. I mean really who calls at this time of hour?_

"Nice to hear from you Pops, but here's the thing. Mandark is on the move again, from what I hear he is station in Area 11."

 _WHAT! That no good brat always causing trouble for everyone, worst he sides with the scum of an empire. You have anything else to report?_

"Ey, I have just witness his handy work. From our intel, he plans on stationing here until Dexter is killed off. Also I think I found him pops, I can't confirm how but I'm sure you know him by one glance." After sending some photos to Scotsman, their was a pause as if crickets went silent-

 _HAHA! I KNEW IT THAT PAJAMA WEARING SON OF A GUN IS STILL ALIVE AND KICKING! Although he looks spiffy in that suit, I'm glad he's okay._

"Should I wait till you arrive Pops? I know this means a lot to you seeing your old friend after many years."

 _Sorry Lad, as much as I want to meet Jack once more, we got problems over our end. Britannia forces are sending more troops over at Euro-Britannia, and to make things worst they are sending few Knight of the Round. They plan on attacking our clan by dawn with overwhelming forces, add to the fact of having new Knightmare frames it'll be best you hold position off comm. channels until this is over._

"You gonna be okay Pops, I can head over as soon as possible." Expressing his concerns for his clan and family that is over there.

 _No we got this, beside their Britannia soldiers, they are the most wimpy bunch of saps I have ever fought. But in all seriousness, the Knight of the Round are serious business, they are sending Numbers 2, 5, 7, 8, and 11. That's five knights as you can tell how serious the matter is right now, from our intel they plan on attacking our forces for half or full week just to judge our strength. Most likely they are trying to reserve their Knights for more worthy opponents then fight us right way._

 _For now, I want you to watch Jack and help him in anyway you can. If he is truly still alive, I have no doubt that these events will bring more trouble then worth, just be ready for the worst to happen. And if you do get the chance, ask when will he return, the world needs him more then most believe._

"I will Pops, stay safe and tell Flora I love her and will see her later." Ailean turn off his Comm. as instructed for now he'll have to see what events will happen. Right now he'll have to find Jack once more and hope some good came from this trip.

~0~

 **Ashford Academy - Daily Life Routine**

 **Morning at 8:15**

After last night, Lelouch felt stress having knowledge about Jack himself. Granted he did not fully believe his tale as many in our world are full of lairs for self-glorifying arrogance while real truths are believe as lies. Humanity as whole have long forgotten what is truth among the lies, because we believe in our subconscious minds that everyday lies will bring happiness, satisfaction, or other means only to turn our lies into ugly hideous views as we blind ourselves to what's truth. Lelouch long already has fallen in this mindset that Jack's truth perceived as lies, while not everyone is not like this it always start with ourselves trusting the wrong friends or family who used us for selfish gains. Many have fallen victim to this trap as many do not understand or had compassion in our lives when we needed it the most, if anything a lot of our lives involve rotten luck and people who are less then willing to help our situation forcing the cycle on the next generation.

Jack has seen this enough to know one man's evil is created by someone else's evil forcing on them instead of stopping the source. For the source of evil will always be created through two means, childish evils(Worst) and victim evils(Average). Lelouch falls in the victim evil for his intent desire toward revenge, In another reality if Lelouch had went through these events unchecked it could have more disastrous results. However there are times when higher powers seem to be watching over them, in Lelouch case he be consider irredeemable, that's why a higher power decides to give the most cruel people second chance regardless of their deeds.

Today Lelouch gets to witness some changes to his school as his best friend Suzaku is shown alive as a new student. At the same time Jack is happy to his former apprentice is doing okay for himself. But as usual the world doesn't stop for anyone as life must continue, on spare time Jack would go to his private dojo club for different style of material arts or handling weapons. Thanks to his lessons from around the world and has better understanding of modern warfare with firearms, you can say he is his own master with approved license from Britannia experts(yeah right).

While Jack is doing his daily routine, Lelouch had enough time to finally talk to Suzaku after so long, the last meeting wasn't that great but this time they can talk without some warzone surrounding them.

"I'm glad to see your alright. Last I saw you were shot, I believed you to be dead?" On the outside Lelouch tried to be friendly, but his thought otherwise felt the need of smacking himself for bringing some comment about his apparent death.

"Actually, there were times I felt I should have died. When we got separated there were times I question my insanity wondering if this is some dream or delirious at times." One instant he felt was when he saw some White Samurai somehow doing inhuman feats, if anything felt more battle fatigue then experience of death.

"Your not crazy, I felt the same way while trying to escape. There some questions I like answered, but I know I'm not getting any time soon." Looking back to how last night felt his mind is going high from drinking. It be one of those nights he'll never forget now knowing some truths as he goes by the name Jack.

More silence followed as they try to say something, anything would be great Suzaku had thought about what happen and he could have sworn he saw his old Sensei, back then he preferred himself as Jack-Sensei. Now he was no ordinary sensei, if being train by him, Jack would expected you to follow certain code of combat. Sometimes his training methods are meant to help people build character or something.

"How is Nunnally? Since our time being separated, I haven't heard much until now. And if possible, do you know where Jack-Sensei lives, being Japanese I feel he'll be hiding somewhere." He couldn't blame Suzaku for thinking like that, they both know that Jack is not someone that won't back down from his belief. If anything Lelouch is more surprise that he actually did some shady stuff after all this time.

"Nunnally is fine, it hasn't been easy but we found ourselves a place we can live happily." Back of his mind, he's saying to himself how he really felt about that.

"And as for Jack Sensei, why don't we check the Dojo, see if he' there today." Surprise by mentioning a dojo, feeling curious Lelouch lead them towards the dojo, having some deep feeling for his former master. Sometime Suzaku would think of Jack as second father figure when he needed someone to talk.

With a smile, Suzaku knew he be somewhere doing this on his own. He always inspired to be like Jack, which is why we asked to be his apprentice to fight what he believe in and not look back on the injustice done on the innocence.

~0~

At the Viceroy's Palace everything seems to be uproar at Mandark's constant change as he built more of his machine army already making himself home. The robots he has now are the Wolf Scout, Pig Bomb, Bear Frenzy, Sprint Rabbit, Fox Hunter, Deer Watch, Elephant Stampede, Turtle Bunk, Squirrel Cracker, and Horse Guard. His common strategy is to at least bring 10 types of robots for each mission, more then not Mandark has proven his intelligence by demonstrating his ability as general and tactician on the battlefield. The only concerning element that always throws his guard up is unexpected surprises, while is common for many great generals his is worse for when his perfect plan is destroyed he throws a fit like a child angry at his video game.

This has brought many downfalls on his perfect record, but is too stubborn to admit his mistake. Instead he humiliate his comrades that have failed to inform or obtain critical information about his enemies. As such his reputation among many is his perfectionist in himself and his plans while acting like a spoiled child denied of his goal. While mockery, they soon learn that Mandark is always serious and very short tempered when angry.

But the day wasn't done, as this wasn't enough they heard news of Princess Cornelia Li Britannia also known as "The Witch of Britannia" aka "Goddess of Victory" has arrived soon this late afternoon. Apparently after hearing news of her brother near demise, she personally demand replacement for her invasion of Europa United, in response they send the knights of the round to deal with this problem while Cornelia dealt with her personal problems. Once arrived she had no doubt with Mandark around things will be crazy at this moment.

His reputation didn't help either as she can't stand Mandark being near any siblings especially her sister "Euphemia". One time Cornelia caught him trying to propose to her sister, a loud snap could be heard as she nearly slice that worm in two. But as usual Mandark sent his robots to fight his battles, if Cornelia ever get the chance Mandark would be less a man once she's done. That's why after confirming her brother's safety immediately she went straight towards his workshop.

"MANDARK!" Unsurprised by her appearance, Mandark simply turn smirking at her as he can feel her fury pouring every hatred thoughts about him.

"Ah Cornelia, you are as beautiful as ever. If you weren't threating to kill me I take your hand as my queen." After finishing his sentence Cornelia was already about to slice him, but is blocked by his own energy shield.

"As usual your slithering tongue is filled with repulsive stench, I can smell it from the blood of our foes when your voice is heard." putting her sword away she continued, "I'm hear on business, first I will not stand you being near any brothers or sisters of mine, second as of now I will take command and remove yourself and your monstrous machines out of Area 11 and out of my sight immediately."

Unimpressed, Mandark simply work on his army as he plans to create his army station here, "Must we do this every time I get involved in your area's. I am simply doing my job, you should do the same as well Cornelia." If there was any Fairy Tales about these two it be the one about how the Goddess of heaven came down to earth to free her people against the Tyrant Iron King as their clash would be remembered throughout history. That is what many have felt when watching these two duke it out as their aura of power is beyond human over belief and ideals.

"I simply don't trust you, after all you take what you feel belongs to you. And you nearly took advantage of someone I care about, I feel you should rot in some hole till ends of earth."

"Cornelia, if this is about your sister I've moved on. In fact I have some people I love in my life."

"You mean your slave harem?" If this would be anybody then Cornelia, Mandark would have shot her by now. Thing is he actually tried and failed, Cornelia had two things from that incident, first Mandark sucks at firearm, second even if he did Cornelia gifted by incredible luck deflect his bullet shot. If that isn't some higher power in play it be some devil's luck that saved her life. Though he learn his lesson as he waits patiently for his opportune moment to arise.

Mandark felt his eye twitching at this comment wanting to avoid the subject, "Anyway, I'm also sure your here because of the terrorist attack correct? I assure I'm personally taking care of this problem here and now, in fact you can look yourself as I have captured some prisoners at hand." By now Cornelia had this sinking feeling what Mandark plans on doing, for now she'll play along with his game. Her Father has said more then once how he values Mandark's efforts in fact he even praise his ability as he would consider his successor to his throne at times. This says a lot as her father personally respect his ability, this also bring trouble as if anything happen to Mandark even if his children killed they be disowned in public without question.

"By the way, how is your conquest going in Europa United, I hear those barbarians have been causing trouble as of late?" In all seriousness he had tried once to take them down, while the death toll was great their strength remain strong. As their leader "The Scotsman" was someone never to be underestimated.

"Not good, I'm afraid there resistance is greater then Father predicted. Many nations such as Europia United or Chinese Federation didn't put this much a fight, yet this small clan as the strength to fight at odds with Britannia forces on daily bases. I fear they would destroy Britannia Empire if given chance." Mandark while not expressive can understand her concerns as that Clan has cause more problems then it's worth. Even when they don't like each other they can work together for a common goal.

"Yo Susan, who's this chick." Again twitching, this time his eyebrow as Mandark felt he needed to hit something.

"Levi I told you not to disturbed me, I'm working here." Mandark said demanding.

"Yeah well, I have something you might want to hear. I just got some reports from my squad and their appears that terrorist group from Shinjuku Ghetto is under HIS protection. We tried getting close by his robots somehow stop us, though we destroyed few they appears some highly concentrated forces are gathered without their knowledge. I can expect he is waiting for your move." This brought interest to Mandark and Cornelia as this move clearly shows that Dexter wants them to know, but by strategic stand point this meant one thing.

"He knows we'll try, but is willing to gamble we wouldn't thanks to his overwhelming numbers." Stating the obvious as Mandark knows doubt has some ideas on what he plans for them.

"In others a trap meant to be seen. Why is the question?" Cornelia said more to herself.

"Professor Von Drake!" Calling out as one of his assistance came frankly he probably loses more lab assistance then any respectable professor or doctor for that fact.

"Yes Lord Mandark." Sweating in his presence as his appearance alone inspire terror instead of respect.

"I want you to inform some change of plans, I will announcement myself to Area 11 after I finish this project." Mandark inform his lab assistance.

"And what project might I ask?"

"The one to end all projects." He said as Mandark gave off this evil aura. While Cornelia knew this would end bad, she feared what Mandark might plan, granted these people never concern her or Britannia, but with Mandark's method their are things far worst then death as the reaper has it's own sadistic pleasure.

~0~

Meanwhile around Ashford academy someone was spying the school grounds, this was one of their agents of darkness sent personally by Flog and Cleanser. From the looks their spy would stand out from others. This is Cleanser Guardian class warrior, This guardian can blend in using the humans ignorance as their power. Within the ranks their lays a technique that using ignorance as their power to enhance their camouflage, it's weakness is awareness to one's surrounding and people in general.

While a fatal weakness it makes other feel their hallucinating what they see as human ignorance is more powerful when living in denial or disbelief. After finding what they are looking for the guardian when towards the restroom. Making sure no one was their a message was sent as follow.

 _INFORM MASTER FLOG AND MASTER CLEANSER, THE SAMURAI IS ALIVE, LOCATED AT ASHFORD ACADEMY._

* * *

 **With the way Code Geass is set up, you think there are many fractions out there at this point. I like to think that if three superpowers existed and are in constant fighting there be small fractions within a superpower. Examples are Scotsman clan, Aku's army, Mandark's metal army, and more as they appose each other and more.**

 **52 episodes of Lelouch trying to conquer the world felt short. If we're being frank his whole creating some independent nation actually happen give or take 4 or 5 years including his intelligence, seriously the way Lelouch is this smart he be able to create his own superpowers and fight a war for only 1 or 2 years at that time. Not even including how real events of WW1 and WW2 have been played, that says a lot.**

 **So with this including some random enemies you can say it would take time, before Lelouch can have his army ready to fight Britannia. And yes this is Fanfiction or fictional story telling so a lot of days, weeks or months would pass quickly. I have some ideas on what be few greatest enemies before big baddies come by like when facing the ultra robots, would be replace with much more threaten.**

 **Plus you have to remember in Code Geass no one is able to fight armies upon armies by themselves as everyone is about equal or somewhat greater in fighting abilities. So Jack will have competition that his old robot to robot challenge would look like cake walk, I also haven't forgotten Dexter's or Coop's appearance I just haven't got that far as of now.**

 **One more thing, I know that Dexter can reveal Lelouch in the intelligence department. There are two key difference between them, Dexter is more on building inventions as he no doubts builds something for benefits. Lelouch is more on strategy then out right brawls. In an actual fight Lelouch would win if company by his allies, Dexter would win on one vs one fights with his gadgets.**


End file.
